Changing Perspectives
by Soul Of The Dark Mark
Summary: Hermione is abandoned in the forest by Harry and Ron. It's up to her if she makes it out alive. But to live she must make a dark choice, one that will take her down a road she won't ever be able to come back from. HG/DM. 6th Year.
1. Into the Forest

**Authors Note: **Hello, pleasant night isn't it? Lets begin. I started this story about 3 years ago, I deleted about a year and a half ago intending on starting it over and revising it. It didn't really happen up until now. I wasn't at all happy with the way the story was going, there were many grammar mistakes and I had written myself into a hole. So now I can hopefully restart it and it will go the way I intended it too in the first place. Fingers crossed!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The night was humid and from what I could see from the thick canopy of trees above, the clouds in the night sky were looming with the promise of rain.<p>

Not noticing where I was stepping my foot caught on a thick tree root and I almost fell to the ground if it hadn't been for my best friend of six years, Ronald Weasley, who had caught me right as I stumbled.

I smiled weakly at him and I heard a sound of exasperation as my other best friend, Harry Potter, turned around to wait for us.

I glared at him and he sighed and gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry, but we have to hurry if we are going to catch up to Malfoy."

"This is nonsense Harry, it has to be at least one in the morning, and it's going to pour any minute. Why on earth would Malfoy be wondering around the Forbidden Forest this time of night?" I asked my glare never wavering.

"I don't know! That is the whole reason we are following him. He has to be up to something, and I bet you all of the gold in my Gringgots account that it has something to do with Voldemort," Harry said continuing deep into the forest.

"Don't say his name!" Ron hissed quickly following after him.

I rolled my eyes and started after them not the least bit convinced, "Honestly Harry, can you hear yourself? We don't even know for sure if he is a Death Eater, or where he went after he disappeared off the edges of the map. We should just turn around and return to the castle."

Harry ignored me and kept walking at a hurried pace, Ron gave me a shrug and we followed closely behind him.

My cloak was beginning to stick me with sweat and I was physically and mentally exhausted after the second week back. I had been finishing up an Ancient Runes essay when Harry and Ron had burst out of the boy's dormitory's with the invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's Map in hand, whispering to me quickly about spotting Draco Malfoy leaving the castle and heading towards the Forbidden Forest.

Now about an hour and a half later we were going deeper and deeper in the forest with still no sight of Malfoy.

The only light we had was from our wands and it wasn't much. It was getting darker and darker and I swore that unknown creatures were watching us from the tops of the trees, or the dark shadows our wand light didn't reach.

I repressed a shuddered and turned to Ron, "Did you hear that?"

His face turned pale making his freckles stand out, "Do you think it might be Malfoy?"

I shook my head, "No, if it was Malfoy, I think he would have attacked us already."

"Quiet!" Harry hissed, holding his wand up and squinting, "I think I saw something moving over there."

Ron whimpered and grasped my arm tightly, "Maybe Hermione is right, we should turn back. It's probably not even Malfoy, maybe he even returned to the castle."

Harry motioned for him to be quiet again and took steady steps forward. I shook Ron off and followed him closely squinting my eyes. I could just make out a light coming from behind a thick group of trees.

I flicked out my wand light and cautiously stepped near enough to see into the small clearing behind the trees.

I heard Ron quietly gasp behind me and fought the instinct to scream and run. Harry moved beside me to see and his eyes narrowed with pure hatred.

Standing but feet in front of the large tree I was concealed behind, was a tall unnaturally pale man in the blackest of robes, it was none other than the Dark Lord himself, Lord Voldemort.

Ron pulled at Harry's robes and motioned for them to leave. Harry shook his head angrily and turned his attention back the cloaked man.

There was movement from the far right of him, and a boy with blond hair bowed to the ground in front of him, "Yes, My Lord. I will see to it that your plan is carried out."

I felt Ron pull desperately at my robe and I turned around and gave him an angry look. He stepped back and a loud crack was heard as tumbled on to a fallen branch.

He looked up with pure fear and bolted just as I heard a furious voice yell, "Stun them!"

The three of us crashed through the forest no longer caring if we were heard. In a mad rush we had forgotten to relight our wands and the darkness was terrifying.

I felt trees ripping at my arms and snagging on my robes as I ran for my life, only pausing for a moment when I had tripped again over another tree root. My jeans had ripped at the knees and I could feel a stinging from where I had cut my hands.

The only thing that kept me from running straight into the trees was the constant stream of spells issuing from behind me, which rebounded off the forest around me.

My legs quickly wore out from the constant running, but I pressed on, the only thing motivating me to continue was the fear of what was close behind.

My breath came out in ragged gasps and my heart thunder in my chest, there were tears streaming from my eyes that I didn't bother to wipe away.

_I can't die here. Not like this. I don't want stupidity to be my downfall; I would rather go out facing my opponent then running from them like a coward._

I saw a break in the trees ahead and almost cried out with relief. _We might make it._

A dark figure stepped out in front of me and I screamed and fell backwards. I didn't even finish screaming when I was hit in the chest with a curse and everything faded.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Criticism is welcome but please be gentle.<strong>


	2. The Dark Choice

**A/N: **I wanted to at least get two chapters out to get a proper start. Hopefully I can keep pushing them out. I have a lot of plans for this and I assure you it will pick up in later chapters. Happy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>I awoke to myself gagged and bound tightly to a tree in the clearing I had fled what seemed moments ago.<p>

My head was throbbing painfully and my vision was blurry but I could make out two figures standing before me.

My heart sank as my vision cleared and I recognized Draco Malfoy, and Lord Voldemort, who had a sickening gleeful look on his snakelike face.

"Ah, I see our guest has awaken," Voldemort said with an amused tone that made my whole body shiver in fear, "Miss Hermione Granger is it?"

Malfoy only nodded not meeting my eyes but staring vacantly over my head.

Voldemort turned his attention back to me, "Tut, tut, whatever are we to do with you now? Students shouldn't be out of bed this late, and you seem to have over heard the private chat Draco and I were having."

My heart was thudding louder than ever and I was too afraid to look away from his cold eyes as he pulled out his wand and pointed at me.

"I could kill you, right here, and no one would be aware," He paused and gave me a fake look of sympathy, "But you see, Lord Voldemort is feeling quite sorry for you at the moment. It seems your friends have token off and left you to my wrath."

Malfoy smirked down at me, still not meeting my eyes and my mouth went dry. They were going to murder me, and leave my body to riot or for some animal to come along and ravage it.

I fought the urge to cry and desperately hoped that Ron, or Harry would appear with a teacher or the Headmaster and save me from my dark fate.

Reading my mind Voldemort laughed coldly, "No one is coming to rescue you, dear girl. You are all alone. Your friends saw you get stunned and didn't hesitate to save their own necks."

I shook my head, trying to push the feelings of abandonment out of my mind. Harry, Ron, and I, had been through countless adventures and put in countless peril together and never once have they left me.

A small voice in the back of my head reminded me that we had never been face to face with Voldemort before; this danger was on a whole new level.

I looked up and noticed that Voldemort and Draco seemed to be having some silent conversation. The silence in the forest was more almost more terrifying then the man in front of me that was deciding my fate. Almost.

Voldemort looked down at me with apprehension, like he was expecting me to start sobbing uncontrollably and begging for mercy.

There was a reason I was put in Griffindor, no matter what danger I was faced with I would not beg on my knees to a ruthless man. It seemed to be the only ounce of courage I had left, but I would make it count for something in my final moments.

Voldemort grinned and it made my stomach squirm with another dose of fear.

"I have an interesting proposition for you Miss Granger." He said.

I couldn't stop myself from flinching as he raised his wand and made a chair appear. Noticing my flinch he grinned wider.

Malfoy leaned against a nearby tree and looked almost bored, like he was used to seeing his classmates tied up and terrified out of their wits.

"It seems you are close to the boy, Harry Potter, and to the Headmaster Dumbledore," Voldemort began again twirling his wand absentmindedly through his fingers, "You have two options; help me gain information on them, or die."

My eyes widened in surprise, I did not expect an ultimatum, maybe torture, but not a choice.

Even without my Griffindor pride I knew I was not going to betray my friends.

Once again Voldemort must have read my mind, "Your friends didn't seem too worried about betraying you."

I tried to push his voice out of my head but it only seemed to make his voice louder, "Not only would you be choosing life, but also a life of power. The chance to learn and master spells that only in your darkest dreams imagined."

I never pegged myself for someone would want power, but the moment he spoke these words my mind began to whirl with all the knowledge-dark knowledge-but knowledge that would suddenly be in my reach.

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind and once again wished for Harry or Ron to appear, and get my away from the madness that was creeping into my mind.

Voldemort waved his wand and the gag that was in my mouth disappeared, and I gasped for clean air.

"Now, choose."

I looked at him with as much strength and courage as I could muster and just silently stared at him unflinchingly.

He gave a dark chuckle waves his wand and the gag is replaced in my mouth then nods at Malfoy.

"_Crucio"_

Pain radiates through every point in my body and I almost choke on the gag in my mouth as I try to scream. The pain leaves as fast as it came and my whole body begins to shake, as I begin to uncontrollably sob.

"_Crucio"_

The pain is back and it seems to have intensified, I can no longer cry. It seems to drag on for hours, and then it is quickly stopped again.

My body is so sore that if I was given the chance I would most likely not be able to get up. I can no longer make any noise and my vision was once again fading.

I hear Voldemort get up from his chair and walk to where I was tied. I could feel his clammy breath on my neck but could not gather the strength to lift my head.

Surely this was the end?

I feel his wand pressed to under my chin, and I wish for the last time for Ron and Harry to appear. But there would be no help. I could feel it in my heart, I was alone.

He pushes my head up with his wand so that our eyes are meeting; I push back with all my strength trying to back away from him.

"Lord Voldemort doesn't give second chances; don't make me regret giving you a choice." He pulled his wand back and removed the gag.

I turn my head to the side and throw up; it doesn't surprise me to see blood. I have no more tears to cry, but I am still weeping on the inside.

I have never felt so useless in my life. All the knowledge I gained, O's I had gotten on tests and assignments, and all the spells I mastered were pointless. I was completely at Lord Voldemorts mercy.

There was one shred of hope left in me, one tiny chance for me to live.

I nodded weakly.


	3. The Nightmare Continues

**A/N:** Ooooh, another chapter? Yes, I am working on the next one right this minute too. Thank you for the feed back. It made me get all giddy about writing and I came up with some pretty good ideas. I can't believe I have already gotten about 200 hits and its only been about 12 hours. I am a happy women. Thank you guys so much!

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes the first thing I noticed was that the forest was moving, the second thing I noticed was that I was no longer tied up, the third, I was being carried by Draco Malfoy.<p>

I quickly closed my eyes trying to hide that I had awoken.

"That's not going to work on me, Granger," Malfoy drawled, "It would be better if you were awake anyway. We're almost there."

"Put me down." I said, struggling against his steel grip.

Malfoy stopped walking but didn't release me. His cold grey eyes stared into mine, I saw a glint of amusement and I had the sudden urge to smack him.

"If I let you go where would you go?" He asked, beginning to walk again, "Back into the forest? You'll be eaten alive. You're too weak to protect yourself."

"That would save you a lot of trouble, wouldn't it?" I spat, trying to get my arms to move. It was still hard to lift them but at least I could move them.

He ignored my comment and I stared up at him in disgust. He was the whole reason I was in this state, if he hadn't gone into the forest and caught Harry's attention then I would probably be safe in my bed. If he hadn't tortured me I would be able to move without hurting myself. I never hated anyone more in the world. Even the feeling of his arms carrying me made me want to be sick.

I focused on the sky above me and noticed that the trees were thinning, you could see the dark sky clearly, and the rain clouds had past.

I closed my eyes and thought about a way of escape, I had promised to help the Dark Lord, and betray everyone I loved.

"There is no escaping from this, Granger." Malfoy said bringing me out of my thoughts, "You tell anyone, you die. It's that simple."

I stared to say something rude but he interrupted me, "I will leave you here. You will tell no one what you saw, or what was said. Don't think that because you are back at Hogwarts you are safe. I am not the only one that you will need to watch out for."

He placed me on the ground and I noticed that we had arrived at the edge of the forest; I could see the lights from Hagrid's hut.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy," I spoke with as much venom I could muster.

He chuckled and gave me a smirk that didn't reach his eyes, "Will be in touch." He held up Harry's invisibility cloak, "If you don't mind I think I will be borrowing this."

He disappeared under the cloak and I waited until I was sure that he was gone before I attempted to stand up. It took me three tries before I was able to stand properly, my steps were slow and I had to go from tree to tree to stay up right.

I finally pushed myself from the last tree and stumbled towards Hagrid's hut. There was no way I would be able to make it to the castle on my own.

My eyes once again began to tear up and I sat on his steps and begun to think for the first time that night that I was safe. I had survived. I was going to wake up the next morning and be able to see the sunrise. _Everything will be better in the morning,_ I told myself,_ and I will not betray my friends. I will find a way out of this mess and put this nightmare behind me._

No, if there was one thing I would never do, is forget that Draco Malfoy had tortured me. I passed out before I could bring myself to knock on Hagrid's door.

* * *

><p>"Hermione!"<p>

"Professor, we found her!"

"She isn't moving. Is she okay?"

"She is bleeding! We have to take her to Madame Pomfery immediately."

Light shone in my face and I moaned as I felt hands around me, my first thought was that it was Malfoy and I began to struggle away, punching and kicking.

"Hermione, its ok. It's me Harry."

The light faded and I was staring into the face of my best friend. He looked down at me with concern and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Merlin, you're alright Hermione. We were so worried we would be too late….." Ron said from somewhere behind Harry.

"Miss Granger, can you stand?" I heard the concerned voice of Professor McGonagall ask.

"I d-don't think I can," I said weakly.

"What's going on out here?" A booming voice asked from behind me.

"Hagrid, thank goodness. Do you think you could carry Miss Granger up to the hospital wing?"

He looked down at me, "'ermione? What happen?"

I shook my head not trusting myself to speak, as he picked me up gently.

When we reached the castle Dumbledore was waiting for us and my heart began thumping madly, what had Harry and Ron told them?

He turned to us the usual twinkle in his eyes replaced with a stern look, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, your assistance is no longer needed. Return to your dormitories immediately and I will expect you in my office in the morning after breakfast. "

My heart clenched in fear of what was to come. Was I going to be expelled?

"Minerva, would you mind seeing them to Griffindor Tower?" He asked before turning to Hagrid and me, "Hagrid, let us take Miss Granger to the hospital wing, I am sure she needs a proper look at and some rest."

The walk to the hospital wing was silent and when we arrived Madame Pomfery was already waiting and she quickly began poking and prodding me with her wand and asking me where I hurt. I turned to see Hagrid had left and Dumbledore was watching silently.

"Miss Granger, what happen?" Madame Pomfery asked me as she checked out the cuts on my hands and knees.

"W-well you see Harry, R-ron and I…we were in the forest when we h-heard something, we ran and I f-fell down." I finished lamely.

Madame Pomfery raised her eyes at me, clearly seeing through my lie.

"Miss Granger your ankle is swollen and your wrist maybe sprained, and simple fall would not do this much damage on your body," Madame Pomfery sighed and addressed the headmaster, "She will need a good night's rest, I can heal the ankle and wrist, but she will need to stay here for the rest weekend for her body to heal completely."

He nodded and she turned back to me with a stern look, "I will be back with a Sleeping Draught, but don't think you have gotten out of answering questions yet."

She bustled out of the room and I nervously turned to face Dumbledore, who was regarding me with a look I couldn't read.

He stepped up to my bed and sat in the chair beside me, "I will not ask you what happen in the forest tonight Miss Granger. But know that I am always here if you should ever feel the need to chat."

With that he stood up and walked into Madame Pomfery's office, and minutes later she can out with a vial in her hand and a goblet in the other.

"Drink it Miss Granger, you will feel better in the morning." She ordered, as she pulled the curtains around her bed shut.

I drained the goblet and was out before I could wonder what Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomfery were discussing.

* * *

><p>I woke covered in sweat and was instantly aware of some in the chair next to my bed. A hand clapped itself against my mouth before I could scream.<p>

"Shhh, Granger. It's just me making sure you kept your mouth nice and shut, " Malfoy whispered, releasing my mouth, "I am assuming you have considering I am still here. I will meet you in a week in the 7th floor corridor. Bring no one, tell no one, and you might just get out of this alive."

I fell back asleep as he disappeared.


	4. Lies, Hippogriffs, and Hufflepuff

**A/N:** Wow, I have really got a muse around me today. I have really gotten into the feel of the story. I can even promise another chapter up today. I personally love this chapter. Dialogue is so much easier to write for me. Oh and I forgot to mention that this does take place in the 6th year. Some events will be the same as the 6th book but not all of them. I'm not giving anything away just yet[;

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

* * *

><p>The next time I awoke the sun was streaming in through the windows and the curtains around my bed had been removed.<p>

Madame Pomfery came out of her office and gave me a small smile, "Will I imagine you hungry I will have a house elf bring you some eggs and bacon."

I returned her smile and sat up, minutes later a Dobby the house elf appeared and smiled up at her with his many hats and toothy grin, "Good morning Miss Granger, Dobby hurried that Harry Potters friend was in the hospital wing and Dobby was the first to volunteer to bring the Miss her food."

"Er, thank you Dobby that was really sweet of you." I say, brushing my hair behind my ear and taking the plate from him.

He looks up at me and I am shocked to see tears in his eyes as he bows low to the floor, "Any friend oh Harry Potters is a friend of mine."

He vanishes and I turn to my plate of food, I find myself ravenous and I quickly eat the plate in front of me. The door of the hospital wing is thrown open and I flinched and almost choked on my eggs as Harry and Ron ran into the room.

Harry spotted me and a wide grin appeared on his face that for some reason made me lose my appetite, "Hermione!"

Harry took the seat next to my bed and Ron settled himself on the edge of it giving me a worried look.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked not meeting my eyes.

I pushed my plate away and sat up straighter, "What did Dumbledore talk to you about?"

"Well," Harry began giving me a sheepish look, "Ron and I have detention every other night until the end of the month."

"Lucky we weren't expelled," I said sternly.

Ron snorted, "Where have I heard that before?"

"So, um, what happen?" Harry asked grabbing my hand in his.

"I don't remember," I lied, taking my hand from his, "I don't remember anything about last night, or even how I got here."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look, and I pretended not to notice and drank some of my orange juice.

"Well what's the last thing you _do_ remember?" Harry asked turning back to me.

I sat for a minute and pretended to look thoughtful, "Finishing my Ancient Runes Essay. Then I was at Hagrids steps."

Harry looked at me bewildered, "So you don't remember anything about the forest?"

"No."

"Nothing about Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy? What about him?" I asked trying my best at feigning innocence.

Harry pulled his chair closer and bent his head down and whispered, "Last night we followed Malfoy out into the forest. He was meeting with someone."

"Who?"

Harry hesitated and made eye contact with Ron quickly, "We don't remember ether."

I looked between them both, even if I hadn't remembered what had happen last night I would have known that they were lying. Something was wrong.

"Well, why am I in the hospital wing and you two seem fine?"

"We woke up outside Hagird's hut too, but you weren't there," Ron said quickly still not meeting my eyes.

His ears were turning pink, and Harry was looking very interested out the window beside my bed. Something was _definitely _wrong.

"Why didn't you call for Hagrid instead of going all the way up the school?" I asked still putting on an innocent face.

"Well…..," Harry and Ron once again made eye contact.

"…We thought you had gone up to the school." Harry finished for him.

My gut churned and I had to fight to keep my face from betraying any emotion. Why on earth were they lying to me? Had they honestly abandoned me? I mentally shook my head. No, there was no way they would just leave me out in the forest, they didn't leave when the troll attacked me, they didn't leave me when I was petrified, or turned into a cat.

But nothing I could think of could erase the suspicion in my mind. My insides felt like they had turned to lead, and I couldn't even bring myself to ask any more questions.

I nodded and put on a bright smile, "Would you guys mind bring me my Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts books?"

Ron smiled and I saw a flash of relief cross his face, "Merlin, Hermione you have the whole weekend off to do nothing but stay in bed, I think Professor Slughorn would give you a pass on turning in homework."

"But Snape wont," Harry said glaring at the thought of his least favorite teacher.

Ron and Harry left and I put my head in my hands. Nothing made any sense at all. My two closest friends in the whole Wizarding and Muggle world had left me in the Forbidden Forest to the mercy of Lord Voldemort and Draco Malfoy, and then they lied to my face about it. I was sitting in a bed in the bloody hospital wing and they looked relieved to get away from me.

"So much for Griffindors loyalty." Malfoy sneered appearing in the seat that Harry had just vacated.

"Shove off Malfoy. Besides its Hufflepuff that has loyalty." I shot back.

Malfoy shrugged, "Hippogriff, Hufflepuff, doesn't change the fact that your _best _and _dearest _friends turned their backs on you the minute you needed them. How is that courageous?"

"Can you leave now?" Hermione ordered more than asked.

Malfoy feigned a hurt look, "Honestly Granger, I only came to see if you were feeling better, is that really how you treat people who care?"

"Did you forget," I muttered venomously, clutching the bed sheets in anger, "That you were the one that put me here?"

A dark look passed his face and he stood up, "Don't forget our date Granger."

I grabbed his hand as he turned to out the invisibility cloak back on, "Do you mind giving that back?"

Malfoy smirked, "No way Granger, this thing is too much fun."

He disappeared and I glared at the open space he had occupied. The door opened and Harry strolled in with my bag in his hand.

"I wasn't exactly sure what to bring," He said nervously, "So I asked Ginny to get your bag, some quills and your books."

"Why did you ask Ginny to get it?" I asked taking my things.

"Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitories remember?" He said still standing at the end of the bed.

"Do you want to sit down?" I asked, his standing was making me nervous.

He shook his head, "Um, actually I have some things I need to do. But Ginny said she will be down later to see you."

I nodded and was surprise to find that I was more relieved than disappointed that he wouldn't be staying.

Harry went to leave but then paused at the door, "Hermione?"

"Yes?" I asked in a slight breathy voice.

He seemed to hesitate over something, "Um, you haven't seen my map or the invisibility cloak have you?"

"No, I haven't."

He nodded and left. I turned to open my Potions book when Madame Pomfery came out of her office.

"Was that Potter I just heard leaving?" She asked adjusting my sheets.

I nodded and pretended to look busy reading. She reached down and gently took the book from me and set it by my bag.

"You look like you could need another potion, your studies can wait Miss Granger," She walked back into her office and returned quickly.

Even though I had only been awake for about an hour and a half my body felt extremely tired. I accepted the potion and slipped back into sleep.


	5. 9 'o clock

**A/N: **If I dont get the next chapter up by tonight I will try tomorrow. This is a pretty longer chapter, but I got carried away[: Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The screams of curse and pain echoed off the stone walls, and it felt like they were screaming people where right beside me. I was alone in what looked like the North Court Yard at Hogwarts, but the benches were in shambles and there were parts of what looked like castle wall scattered around. No, I wasn't alone; there were the bodies with me. <em>

_Some faces were so covered in blood I couldn't make out who they were, some I didn't recognize, the ones I did were the ones that bothered me the most._

_Grant Page the Ravenclaw Keeper was missing an eye and half of his leg. He was making gurgling sounds and I saw that he was choking on his own blood. Sally-Anne Perks was dead or knocked out. Graham Pritchard, a Slytherin third year, was crying over what looked like the body of his first year sister, Lucy Pritchard. Her hair was gone and her face was so mangled it was hard to tell if it was a girl or boy._

_I rushed past the see of bodies and ran towards the screams and shouts that seemed to be coming from the Great Hall. _

_I rushed into find man and women in black cloaks and masks fighting against Hogwarts students and teachers. Death Eaters._

_The spells were bouncing off the walls, breaking windows, and occasionally hitting people. I dodged out of the way of a renegade spell only to have another fly towards me. I couldn't dodge in time but it passed right through me. _

_I searched my robes for my wand but couldn't find it. I turned to go back to the court yard I had come from when I was suddenly knocked to the ground._

_I looked up and saw only red as the person on top of me slapped me hard across the face. I struggled and kicked my attacker off._

_I prepared to defend myself when I saw my attackers face for the first time. My hearts stopped._

"_Ginny?" _

_Ginny Weasley glared at me with a look of disgust and hatred. Her hair was matted down with blood making her red hair darker._

_I took a step back as she ran forward and tried to hit me again, "Ginny! What's wrong? What are you doing?"_

_She was breathing heavily and I noticed that one of her pants legs was scorched, "What am _I _doing? What have _you _done Hermione?"_

_She gestured to the battle all around her, "This is _your _fault. People are dying because of _you. _Harry died because he trusted you!"_

_I took another step backwards and gazed at her in horror, "No, I haven't done anything. I didn't do anything to Harry. Ginny you have to believe me!"_

"_Hermione, you lying bitch!" She screamed running towards me wand raised._

* * *

><p>I bolted up and heard a squeal of surprise from my right.<p>

"Hermione?"

I flinched when I saw that the fiery haired girl that had just attacked me in my nightmare, Ginny Weasley was sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Ginny, I didn't do anything to Harry, I promise. I have been here the whole time!" I said quickly grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look me in the eye.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" She asked, looking worriedly at me.

I stared at her and relaxed as I saw no hint of madness in her eyes that she just displayed in the dream. I looked around and noticed that we were alone, and the sun was setting behind the windows.

"Sorry, bad dream."

She looked at me closer and relaxed, "Are you okay? Was it about last night? Ron told me that you guys went into the forest but can't remember going out. Can you really not remember anything?"

I looked at her and saw no hint of deception in her face, I signed, they had lied to her too then. At least I didn't have to worry about another friend turning their back on me. Not that Harry and Ron had, they had lied to my face. Completely different. Or not. I pushed the thoughts away; I was not quite ready to handle them.

"I can't remember a thing." I said reaching for my Potions book. Ginny intercepted it from me and hid it behind her back with a mischievous grin.

"Sorry 'Mione, I need attention right now," She said with a childish voice.

I sighed, "Fine, what time is it?"

"About six thirty, dinner just started," She looked at the floor.

"Gin, is there a reason you don't want to be at dinner?" I asked talking her hand.

She gave me a sheepish grin then suddenly looked nervous, "Can't fool you….I don't really feel up to seeing Dean at the moment."

"Did you guys get in a fight again?"

"No, I wish."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "You wish?"

She threw her hands in the air exasperated, "When we fight at least I know he cares. When we aren't he just seems so indifferent to me, like I am a piece of gum that is stuck to his shoe."

I squeezed her hand, "Ginny, any guy here would be lucky to have you. Don't stay with someone that makes you feel unappreciated."

She shrugged, "Want me to go get you something to eat?"

"Yeah, I am a bit hungry. But you eat first, there's no hurry. I'll here all day." I said winking at her.

She laughed and stood up, "You just want some time to finish your homework."

I laughed with her as she left. My heart felt lighter than it had since I had left the common room last night, at least I could have faith in one Weasley.

I picked up my potion book and something fell out onto the bed. I fought the urge to scream and picked up a single crushed rose with a note attached; I turned the note over and read:

_9 'o clock_

Then it burst into flames, and I couldn't help but let out a shriek. Madame Pomfery came rushing out, "Miss Granger, what is the matter?"

I composed myself and looked at her with a sheepish smile, "Nothing, I just realized I didn't finish my Transfiguration essay."

She gave her a strange look and returned to her office. I grabbed the flower and threw it in the trash bin beside my bed.

My heart was still pounding, when had he put that there? Was he trying to scare me? Or just trying to show that I wasn't safe? _Well its working,_ I thought grimly pulling my potions book closer.

* * *

><p>I breathed the fresh air, two days in the hospital wing was definitely not my thing. I strolled through the castle and made my way to the Griffindor Common room, pausing to say a pleasant hello to Peeves, the Poltergeist, who gave me an old look then rushed off to no doubt to go dump the bucket of ink he was carrying on unsuspecting first years.<p>

I reached the common room and was surprised to see that Harry and Ron were not present. I made my way to Ginny's boyfriend, Dean Thomas, who was in the same year as me, "Have you seen Ron and Harry?"

Dean looked up at me from his exploding snaps game with Seamus, another boy in my year, "No, they have been rushing out of the common room early every morning; we thought they were going to see you."

I smiled, "I see, I probably just missed them."

I walked into the 6th year girls dorm, thankfully it was empty, and through myself on my bed. Ron and Harry hadn't been back to see me after yesterday morning. Were _they_ honestly avoiding _me_? I sighed.

I jumped up suddenly, grabbed my bag and headed out of the common room. My mind was reeling and there was only one place I could go to sort it out. The library.

I picked my usual seat in the back away from the few people that were there on a Sunday. I pulled out my finished DADA essay, and pretended to go over it.

Harry and Ron were acting beyond strange. I admit I haven't been completely truthful with them myself, but at least I wasn't going out of my way to avoid them. I couldn't help but think about that night.

It was more confusing than ever to think about what they were doing. Why hadn't they turned around immediately and tried to help me when they saw I was stunned? Why did they go all the way up to the school to get help? I tried to tell myself that they were panicked and didn't think straight, but Harry had always acted collected in face of peril before.

Malfoy was right, as much as I hated to think it, that wasn't very Griffindor of him. But then again nether was me agreeing to sell out my friends. There. It was out. I had agreed to help the Dark Lord, the killer of muggles, and muggleborns. The man who killed his own father and grandparents. Who killed Harry's parents. None of it made sense. But I couldn't help but feel a bit proud of my decision. I had done something completely for myself. I couldn't even remember the last time I had.

My grades were not even for me but for my parents. The whole agreement on me coming to Hogwarts was that I stayed at top of my class, turned in every assignment, aced every test, and went to every class, sick or not. Yes, everything I learned was fascinating and I loved seeing the jealous looks on other people's faces when I got papers back with O's. But if I really had a choice I would slack off a bit, miss one or two classes every once in a while.

I looked up and noticed that the library had emptied out and only a second year Hufflepuff remand. I got up and grabbed my stuff making my way to dinner.

When I arrived everyone was already eating, I took a seat near the end of the Griffindor table, not spotting Ron or Harry anywhere.

I had only just begun to eat when Neville, another 6th year boy, sat down beside me, "Hello, Hermione. Where are Ron and Harry?"

"I would like to know that myself," I muttered a bit angrily.

"Um, did you guys have a fight?" He asked nervously.

"No, Neville, we just haven't seen much of each other lately," I said simply, eating a piece of bread.

"Oh, I heard you were in the hospital wing. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I over worked myself."

"I am glad you are feeling better," He said blushing.

I gave him a friendly smile, "I should be going Neville, I still have to finish up a bit of homework."

He nodded, and was just about to leave when Harry and Ron walked in, "Where have you two been?"

They exchanged a look, and made an exasperated sound, "Fine, don't tell me. I'm going to bed."

I pushed past them and headed to the common room.

"Hermione! Wait!"

I turned around and waited for Harry to catch up, "Yes, do you need me to check your homework or something?"

He flinched at the anger in my voice, "Er, no. I wanted to say sorry. Ron and I were just looking for my cloak all day. We haven't found the map ether."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You mean after you two had just gotten a detention, you went _back _to the forest?"

"I have to find it Hermione, it was my dad's!" He explained.

I spun around and shouted, "And I'm your FRIEND! Did you two forget that after you ran off?"

Harry turned pale, "W-what are you talking about Hermione?"

I turned back around to leave, "Nothing. I just missed you guys today."

I left without another word.


	6. Field Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a blur, classes were simple, I sat far from Ron, Harry, and Malfoy as possible.<p>

Ron made a few attempts to approach me but one angry look and he would turn pale and walk away. Harry often tried to catch my eye but I always looked away before he got anything friendly from it.

Luckily, Malfoy had no intentions of becoming friends; it would be hard trying to fend off all three of them.

It was Friday morning at breakfast when I realized that in the evening I would be meeting Malfoy around nine. My classes went grudgingly slow and with each passing minute my fear of the week before began to resurface.

By the last class of the day, Transfiguration, I was so out of it I had set the armadillo, I was supposed to be turning into a stool, on fire. McGonagall me a strange look and asked me to pack up my things.

I hurried from class and went straight to the library not even bothering to drop my things off at the common room. To my surprise, my usual seat was taken, by Neville.

I was about to turn away when I heard Neville call my name.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me with a History of Magic essay," Neville blushed.

I hesitated, "Ok, but I can't stay long."

The next few hours were spent trying, unsuccessfully, to help him. He was acting strange, almost stranger than normal, which was saying a lot. Finally the clock chimed 9 and I stood up, "Sorry Neville it's almost after hours and I still have something I must do."

"Ok, I will walk with you," He said.

"No, its fine. I'll see you tomorrow," I left before he could say anymore.

I took the stairs two at a times and almost tripped on the last. I took a deep breath and began walking down the 7th floor corridor. There was no sign of Malfoy and that made me even more nervous than actually seeing him.

"Granger."

I jumped and turned around. Malfoy was leaning against the wall that I had just past like he had been there the whole time.

"You're having too much fun with that cloak," I stated, trying to make it seem like he hadn't surprised me.

He smirked, "Let's get going."

He threw the cloak over himself, then surprisingly over me.

"Follow."

After the fourth time I stepped on his foot, he stopped and glared angrily at me, "Honestly Granger did your muggle parents forget to teach how to walk?"

It was unnerving to be so close to him and I flinched at his angry tone. He raised an eyebrow at me, and then motioned for us to continue walking.

It wasn't until we reached the statue of the one-eyed witch, that I realized we were leaving Hogwarts and I hesitated.

"What? Scared to go on a little field trip?" Malfoy asked mockingly.

"How did you know about the passage way into Honeydukes?" I asked changing the subject.

He gave me that annoying smirk of his and opened the passage way and pressed forward. I took off the cloak when the passage closed and he looked at me questioningly, then kept walking.

When we reached the ending of the passage we put the cloak back on and quietly made our way through the shop without making any noise. He paused to grab a piece of chocolate then we made our way to the door, "Ready for this Granger?"

"Ready for what?" I whispered, but it was cut out by the loud alarm that started ringing the second he had opened the door.

He grabbed my hand and we were sprinting under the cloak down Hogsmade's streets as fast as he could drag me.

He didn't stop running until we had reached a rocky hill, not unlike the one that Harry, Ron, and I had to climb to reach Sirius. He took the cloak off us and motioned for me to start climbing ahead him. I gave him a dirty look and began to climb.

I could hear him behind me and it made me nervous to think that if he wanted to curse me then he would have an open window. Then again he could have done that long ago when were at the castle. He could have left me at Honeydukes, if he had really wanted to get rid of me.

"Stop, the entrance is here," He was pointing his wand at a solid slab of rock in front of me.

He pulled up his left arm and pointed his wand at the dark tattoo that was branded on his skin, my eyes widened. Draco Malfoy really had the Dark Mark.

I stepped back from the entrance, and he grabbed my arm, "Don't let big bad Draco scare you now Granger."

He dragged me behind him through the pitch black tunnel. He didn't seem to be afraid, but every unknown skittering sound left me breathless.

Around twenty minutes passed and I could see a faint light in the distance, I eagerly kept pace with Malfoy wanting to get out of the suffocating darkness as soon as possible.

We stepped into the light and I was blinded by the brightness, I blinked rapidly trying to clear my vision.

My heart sank; we were standing in a large cavern that had to be magically carved out because on the wall there where engravings of faces in different expressions of horror and pain. I shivered at the life-like quality they had.

The thing that made my heart drop the most was that in the center of the room was a throne that looked to be made out of bones, and it was occupied.

"Miss Granger, so good of you to join me," Lord Voldemort said from his throne of death.

Draco stepped forward, pulling me with him, and we bowed. We stood up and I quickly removed my hand from his.

Voldemort waved his wand and a cloaked man appeared beside him bowing immediately, "Yes, My Lord?"

"Rowle, take Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy to the place we discussed."

The man nodded and stepped towards us griping my arm tightly. Voldemort held up his hand and focused his cold gaze on me, "Time to clean your blood Miss Granger, and don't disappoint me. I assure you it will be the last thing you do."

Rowle grabbed Malfoy's arm and we disapparited.

We arrived and he released my arm, I could already feel a bruise forming. We had arrived in a wealthy looking community, no doubt muggle with all the mail boxes lining the streets. Rowle stepped forward and Malfoy and I followed silently behind.

It was quiet, there were few lights on in the houses, shiny cars were parked each drive way.

We paused at the third house on the right and walked up the drive way. Rowle looked at me expectedly and handed me his wand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you for the reviews. It really makes me smile[:


	7. Mends and Breaks

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. Even though I didn't put a time for the next update, I _wanted _this to be up at least around 6. But I had a small case of writers block and baked a cake. Then I started reading an AMAZING Dramione fanfiction, by an AMAZING writer, Mel88. Her story, **_An Aversion to Change_**, is definitely something worth checking out. The sequel to it is mind blowing. Anyway enough chit chat, I also wanted to say that I am shocked to see that in 5 hours my hits went from 245 to 611! Thanks for reading and thanks a lot for the reviews! Well, enjoy[:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Friday it was hard to pull myself out of bed, I was still exhausted from last night. I picked myself up and headed groggily down to the Great Hall.<p>

Harry and Ron were already there, looking almost as tired as I felt. I sat next to them and poured myself some pumpkin juice.

"Er, Morning Hermione." Harry said, looking hopeful.

"Morning," I replied yawning.

"Late night?" He asked politely.

I nodded and bit into a piece of toast. When I looked up Ron was smiling at me, "Does this mean you're not mad?"

I heard Harry groan beside me and I shook my head, "No, Ronald. I am not mad, it would just be nice to feel included every once in a while."

"Sorry Hermione, you were already in the hospital wing," Harry explained, "We didn't want to worry you."

I gave them a bright smile, "It's fine, let's get to History of Magic shall we?"

We left the Great Hall together and Harry and Ron immediately began telling me about the Quidditch tryouts that were going to be happening the following weekend.

I nodded along with what they were saying and tried to look interested. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, two of my dorm mates past us, Lavender looked back, "Hi, Ron."

They walked off giggling, and I found myself extremely annoyed, "What was that about?"

Ron shrugged looking uninterested, "She was being polite."

Harry sniggered and Ron turned red in the ears.

"So what did you get for question number five on the homework?" Ron asked quickly changing the subject.

The rest of the day went smoothly, I had redeemed myself in Transfiguration earning 15 points for Griffindor, and another 5 points in Astronomy for being the only one to get an 'O' on pop quiz we had on the first week back.

I linked my arms through Ron and Harry's as we walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts, my least favorite subject, besides Divination, but today I found myself excited.

We arrived 3 minutes early and took our seats in the back of the class, I pulled out my notebook and began writing the notes on the black board in front.

"That won't be necessary today Miss Granger."

I looked up to meet the black eyes of Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape. His usual sneer was replaced by a very unusal look that might even be described as _pity._

"What do you mean Professor?" I asked unnerved by his expression.

"The Headmaster has requested that you report to his office immediately," He said handing her a slip of paper, "Collect your things, the notes and homework will owled to you."

Harry and Ron gave me looks of confusion as I packed away my notes and quill. I gave them a timid smile and slipped out of the classroom.

Once out of sight I opened the note, which had one word printed in a neat script, _Fanged Frisbee_.

I reached the Headmaster gargoyle, "Fanged Frisbee."

It bowed and sprung aside allowing me to step onto the moving spiral staircase. I knocked a bit too loudly on the door and it swung open instantly.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and stepped into the spacious circular office. It was of course the most magical place I had ever been in. The walls were adorned with shelves that were piled with odd sorts of magical items that I couldn't even began to fathom did. The phoenix, Fawkes, was easiest the most beautiful thing in the entire room. Its bright red, gold, and orange feathers shined in the sunlight from the window near its perch.

The phoenix regarded me intelligently and then took flight, out an open window and disappearing out of sight over the forest.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I hope you are feeling well."

I spun around, the headmaster was standing near a magnificent fireplace were a green fire was dying, hinting that he had just arrived.

"Y-yes, Headmaster," I stammered.

He took a seat at his desk and gestured to the chair in front of it; I sat and looked at him nervously. There was a clicking sound and I noticed an odd item on his desk was spinning rapidly, it was in the shape of a globe and was moving too fast for me to make out the pictures.

Dumbledore waved his wand it the noised abruptly stopped, but the spinning did not. He peered at me through his half-moon spectacles and my insides quivered at the mournful look on his face.

"Hermione, I have the tragic burden of being the one to tell you that your parents have passed away," Dumbledore said with heavyhearted tone.

"W-what do you mean, passed away," I breathed, "They were barely 40…"

"Your parents," Dumbledore began voice heavy with woe, "Were found murdered in their beds early this morning."

He paused for a minute as though mentally preparing himself. "The Dark Mark was hovering over their home."

All my breath left me and I clapped my hands to my mouth, trying to hold in the sob that was working its way up my throat.

"I wish I could save this for another time Miss Granger, but there are certain affairs we must discuss." Dumbledore spoke, sounding fifty years older, "Your parents left you everything in their will, the house and the items inside it, even their dentist business."

"Sell it, all of it." I spoke, voice cracking.

He nodded at me, "Are you sure this is what you want? Just because they have passed, does do not mean that you should forget them."

I shook my head violently.

"No, I don't need it. The money will be enough for me to buy new things." I paused as a sob broke through, "I can't bear setting foot in that house again."

"Very well. Your things are packed and your Uncle Robert will be waiting for you at Kings Cross station when you arrive tomorrow morning."

"What do you mean?" I asked standing up, "Why am I leaving? This is the only home I have left. My parents were the only ones that knew I was a witch. My family has no idea! I haven't even seen my Uncle in twelve years!"

"Calm down Miss Granger, I assure you it is just for a few days. You will be returning to Hogwarts after the funeral, which your uncle has kindly taken the job of preparing. You will be staying at his home for a few days."

He stood, "Now, I will escort you down to Hogsmeade where the Hogwarts Express is waiting."

"H-headmaster, what about Harry and Ron? I can't just leave them without telling them were I am going." I said sniffing.

"All is well Miss Granger I will speak to them and tell them what has happen," He said placing his hand comfortingly on my shoulder.

I buried my face in my hands, no longer fighting back the tears, and violent sobs shook my body uncontrollably.

I must have fainted because when I awoke I was looking out at the sunset from the windows of the Hogwarts Express. The headache I had from crying was terrible, and I pressed my head against the glass yearning for relief.

The silence was overwhelming, the empty compartment and hallways seemed spooky. I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to lose myself in the landscapes that were rushing past.


	8. The Funeral

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**SPOILER ALERT: HARRY POTTER IS A WIZARD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I pushed my way through the crowds of muggles, biting my lip in frustration as another person treaded on the back of my shoe. I was almost to the point of turning around and giving them a good hex when, through a brief part in the sea of people, I spotted my Uncle Robert sitting on a bench scanning the crowd nervously.<p>

I fought the urge to turn back in the opposite direction and pushed myself mercilessly through the crowd separating us.

"Uncle Robert." I said announcing my presence.

He jumped at the sound of my voice and gave me a strained smile, before pulling me into a hug. My body automatically stiffened at his touch and I clenched my fist. He released me and his beady brown eyes raked over my body and I struggled to keep my face from showing my disgust.

"My, how you have grown young lady," He said, his deep voice giving me chills.

He was almost exactly as I remembered, his dark brown eyes still frightened me, he had more hair on his face then on his head and he still smelled like old cigar smoke. The only change was that his beer gut was gone and his face looked slightly more wrinkled.

I stepped back and crossed my arms over my chest attempting to hide my growing discomfort.

"Is that one bag all you have?" He asked pointing to the backpack I had on. I nodded and he gave me a weary look.

"Well then let's not keep everyone waiting, the car is just down the street." He said point towards the less crowded sidewalk outside of the station.

I followed behind him closely and mumbled a thank you as he opened the back door of his old station wagon.

He maneuvered through the streets and kept glancing through the mirror at me.

"I am sorry about what happen to your parents, Hermione dear," He said after minutes of silence. I nodded looking out the window.

"Heart attack at their age, it can be hard to accept." He said once more glancing into the back seat, this time I met his eyes challengingly and he hastily glanced back at the road.

"Yes, it is hard." I said, not quite able to keep the steel out of my voice. He stopped trying to make conversation and didn't speak again until we pulled into the drive way of his house.

He sighed as he turned off the ignition; he locked the doors and turned around to look at me.

"Hermione, I am hoping we can put the past behind us. I was a foolish drunk back then and I deeply regret what almost happen. I hope you can understand how very sorry I am. Besides your parents would have liked it if we got along and banded together in hard times like these." He spoke his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

I openly glared at him, "What part do you want me to forget? The part where you watched me sleep or the part where you tried to touch me?"

He flinched at the venom in my voice, and his face contorted with anger.

"Listen young lady, while you are under my house you will follow my rules and keep your mouth nice and shut," He unlocked the doors, stepped out and turned to me once more, "Or you will find yourself out of that prissy boarding school and stuck in the local high school down the street where I can keep a proper eye on you."

I stayed in the car a few minutes longer seething. _Harry isn't the only one with a horrid uncle_. I thought before stepping out of the car and slamming the door loudly. My Uncle turned to glare at me once more before plastering a fake smile on his face and opening the door to his home and disappearing inside.

I took my time walking up the porch; I was halfway in the door before I was pulled into a bony hug from my Aunt Daisy.

"Oh Hermione, I am so sorry sweetheart, I cannot imagine what you must be going through right now," She said tearfully releasing me.

I gave her a sad smile back and she ushered me into the house.

"You're the last to arrive," She said, dotting her eyes with a handkerchief, "Your Grandfather is out talking to a funeral home in town getting details on the service being held tomorrow, and your cousins Kortney, and Max are due home around 3 from school."

Max and Kortney were twins, a year younger than me, they had thankfully taken after their mother, I got Christmas and birthday cards from them every year.

"Are you hungry dear?" She asked with a worried look.

"No," I faked a yawn, "Just sort of tired from the ride here."

She gave me a sympathetic smile and pointed up the staircase, "The guest room upstairs to the left just had new linen put on the bed, and you're welcome to rest there."

I gave her another small smile and proceeded up the stairs to the guest room. I closed the door behind me and threw myself on to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

My eyes were halfway shut when I heard a loud tapping against the window. Hedwig, Harry's owl, swooped in as I opened the window and dropped three letters on my bed, gave me an affectionate nibble, and then flew out the window she had come in from.

The first letter was in Harry's lopsided writing, the second was a think envelope no doubt carrying the information on my homework assignments, and the third was in handwriting I had seem only once before.

I ignored Harry's letter and the homework and ripped open the third letter. Like the note before it had only a few words.

_Midnight. Back porch._

This letter to burst into flames and I quickly reached for my wand putting it out, preventing it from spreading. I sighed, and opened Harry's letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am so sorry to hear what happen. I hope you are ok, and are not taking this too hard. Ron and I are here for you. Return soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

I read it once more and then pushed it deep into the pocket of my bag, before pulling out my History of Magic book.

A few hours later, there was a soft knock on my door; I quickly stuffed my books and letters into my bag before getting up to answer it. My cousin Kortney stood in the door way giving me a sad look.

"Dinner is ready. My mom told me to come and wake you." She said nervously.

Dinner was slightly strained as my family made small chat with me and I tried to ignore their pitying looks. Uncle Robert didn't speak a word, but kept throwing me a warning look every time I opened my mouth.

I quickly finished my food then excused myself back to the guest room. I looked at the clock, it was only six thirty, and I had another six hours left. I sighed and once again busied myself with my homework.

Around nine my Aunt bid me goodnight and told me that the funeral was to take place around noon the next day.

"It's going to be a double funeral since your mother had no remaining relatives left," She explained sadly before she closed the door softly behind her.

I had no memory of my mother's parents; they had died shortly after my birth. My father's Dad was a stern man and I got the feeling he didn't particularly approve of me much. At dinner he had been perfectly civil, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that he didn't want me there.

I looked back at the clock and was shocked to see that it was five minutes past twelve. I quickly laced my shoes and snuck quietly down stair and out the back door.

He was sitting on an old rusted swing set and was wearing an annoyed expression.

"Malfoy," I said coolly, stopping a few steps in front of him and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Granger," He said with a smirk, "How did it go?"

I snorted.

"Perfect. No one suspects a thing, not even wise, genius Dumbledore." I said the last bit sarcastically.

He nodded, "Very well. I'll see you in two days."

He Disapparated quickly and I hurried back inside, unaware of being watched.

My Aunt sobbed beside me and held my hand tightly as the preacher droned on and on about my parent's lives as dentist, and their 'caring' nature. My face betrayed no emotion as he talked about them being at peace together and stepped off the pedestal.

He waved for the funeral homes assistants to lower the coffins, as they were lowered deeper into the ground my mother and fathers final expressions flashed before my eyes and I couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

><p><em>I unlocked the door using the key under the garden gnome, and quietly stepped in, Malfoy and Rowle following close behind me. The house was completely silent as I made my way steadily up the stairs; my parents lay unsuspecting in their death beds as I crept closer and closer to their rooms. I paused at my bed room door and motioned for Malfoy and Rowle to wait for me in the hallway. <em>

_My bedroom walls were painted a bright yellow color and I sneered at the memory of the summer going into my third year and having to argue with my mom over the color. I had wanted to paint my room in Griffindor colors, but she shot me down quickly saying that she didn't want a constant reminder of what I was in the house._

_They hadn't stopped me from decorating every inch of my walls in moving pictures of my friends at Hogwarts. They had tried to take them down but I had stuck an anti-removing charm on them, in my third year. Getting a warning letter from the Ministry was worth it._

"_We don't have all night Granger, Rowle is getting impatient." Malfoy whispered angrily entering my room._

_I glared at him and said a silent goodbye to the room I had barely slept in for the last 6 years of my life. We joined Rowle in the hallway and I nodded for us to continue on towards the door at the end of the hallway._

_I entered the room and stared at my parents sleeping figures, my father looked as stern as he did when he was awake and my mother's face was almost hard to recognize without the constant look of disgrace on her face._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_A jet of green light lit up the room briefly, and my mother sat up screaming at the noise. She took one look at me and then to the dead form of her husband and opened her mouth to scream again. I silenced her and watched gleefully as a look of pure horror crossed her face._

_It was her worst nightmare, her freak of a daughter had gone insane and she was powerless against her. _

_I gave her a cold look before firing another killing curse off aiming straight for her heart. She tumbled off the bed and didn't get up from her awkward position on the floor. _

"_Someone might've heard her scream, we must leave quickly," Rowle spoke for the first time addressing me. I tore my gaze away from my parent's dead bodies and we left the house immediately. _

_Rowle looked at me expectedly and I turned towards the sky above and shouted, "Morsmordre!"_

_A feeling of freedom coursed through my body. No more would I have to return to the stifling muggle prison that was my parents' home. No more would I have to return and hear their various put downs about me being a witch. My father would no longer lay a hand on me, my mother would no longer scream at me until I cried. I wouldn't have to hear them complain about the cost of spell book, robes or potions ingredients. I would no longer have to kill myself to meet their expectations. I was finally free._

* * *

><p>My parent's coffins disappeared completely under the dirt and I turned away sobbing loudly.<p> 


	9. Normal Day at Hoggywarts

**A/N: For some reason I had a really difficult time with this chapter. I kept erasing and rewriting. Finally I can say I am content with this chapter. A little. Chapter title is a bit lame, but I couldn't really think of anything. Oh and my heart goes out to all the people in London who are suffering from the riots. Be safe. Disclaimmer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>I slept most of the time I was at my Uncle's house, no one bothered me except for meal times and when my aunt came to check on me, my silence must have worried her. It was the third day of me staying there, my last, the next morning I would be boarding the train back to Hogwarts, when someone knocked on my door.<p>

"Come in," I said looking up from my essay, which to muggle eyes looked like regular paper instead of parchment.

"Um, hi," Kortney said timidly. She hesitated at the door when she noticed my school books out, "Am I interrupting?"

"No," I said, moving my books and papers to make room for her, "I just finished."

She sat down, and tucked her hair behind her ear, "So you're going back to school tomorrow?"

I nodded, "I will be returning when summer starts."

I had been informed the previous night that my Uncle Robert and Aunt Daisy had custody of me until I turned eighteen, the legal age of an adult in the muggle world. If I had my way I would never step foot in their home again. It wasn't Kortney's, Max's, or Aunt Daisy's faults, they were all warm and welcoming, but Uncle Robert's presence was enough to kill any thoughts of home this place could ever have.

"Are you excited to go back?" She asked, bringing me out of my thoughts of strangling her father.

"Yes, I miss my studies," I said tapping the book that was charmed to look like a history book.

"I saw you the other night," Kortney stated suddenly, "With that boy."

"What boy?" I asked keeping my face devote of any emotion.

"The one with the strange bathrobe on, with blonde hair," She said, picking at the lint on the bedspread, "Is he your boyfriend?"

I snorted, "No, he is just some arrogant bastard that I have the misfortune of going to school with."

"School? Isn't your school in the States? How did he get here?" She asked.

She looked up from the bedspread suddenly and frozen when she felt my wand against her temple. I saw a look of fear flash across her face; she could tell the piece of wood in my hand was something powerful.

"What are you doi—"

"_Obliviate!" _I whispered.

I smiled sadly as she fell next to me, "Sorry, Kort, it's for both our safeties that you don't remember that, I don't need any more blood on my hands."

* * *

><p>When I arrived the next night at Hogwarts it felt as though an enormous weight had been taken off my shoulders. No longer would I be confined to a room, or have to refrain from using magic.<p>

The castle looked as beautiful as ever, the gleaming marble floors, elegant stair cases, and even the sight of Peeves had me grinning from ear to ear as I made my way into the Great Hall.

Dinner was already in progress when I walked in, the noise in the hall dimmed a bit when I was seen, but then went back to its normal level once I took my seat at the Griffindor table.

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Dean all got quiet when I sat down. They exchanged glances and then tried to continue on with their meal, trying to maintain normalcy.

"Er, how was it Hermione?" Ron asked mid-bite into his roast. Ginny shot him a furious look that would have quieted even Draco Malfoy.

"It was as to be expected," I said stiffly reaching for a roll.

Harry smiled sadly, "We're here for you Hermione."

His gazed was intense and I had to look away quickly mustering up tears.

"It was horrid." I buried my face in my hands, "I thought it would never end."

Harry patted me on the back sympathetically, and I avoided his eyes. It was hard lying to a boy who had lost his parents, even if the truth would hurt him more. _Like I have any right to start having a conscience, _I thought bitterly piling food on my plate avoiding Harry's eyes.

It had begun to rain sometime around midnight, making the castle drafty and cold. I longed for my four-poster bed, but continued down the hall silently. I pulled the door open to the Astronomy Tower and quietly entered, pulling the door shut tightly behind me.

"You're late Granger."

"You never set a specific time." I snapped, pulling my robes closer to keep out the chill.

"Temper, temper Granger." Malfoy chided stepping out of the shadows, "Do I need to remind you who your elders are?"

"I haven't got all night Malfoy, some of us don't have the pleasure of becoming invisible." I scowled.

He smirked and threw a piece of parchment at me, "Here, now there will be no excuses for the next time I call you."

It was the Marauder's Map.

"Where did you find this?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Same place I found the cloak. Strange the things people leave behind when they are in a hurry," He said in a mocking tone.

I stayed silent and watched the map absentmindedly waiting for him to speak. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's time you start spilling your guts Granger." He said eyes darkening, "We need information on Potter and we need it now."

"He is going to begin having secret meetings with Dumbledore, Saturday is his first one," I spoke, tucking the map away into my robe.

"What about? Where will they be going?"

"Harry isn't sure; he thinks they will have something to do with defeating the Dark Lord."

Malfoy nodded and looked thoughtful.

"Stay close to them, figure it out. I will expect another report back in a week. "

Without another word he slipped on the cloak and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Hermione you look awful, did you sleep last night?" Neville asked sitting beside me and piling pancakes onto his plate.<p>

"No, I couldn't sleep last night so I opened my potions book to get a head start on today's lesson, then I just lost track of time." I mumbled.

He grimaced, "Has Potions got better now that Professor S-snape stopped teaching?"

I shrugged, "It's the same to me really. Slughorn's boasting can be just as annoying as Snape's glares."

"At least you're gaining points for the right answer, and not losing them." Harry said sitting down across from me.

"Yes and I am earning them by _studying, _not following a silly old book that belonged to a complete stranger." I growled.

Harry gave me an abashed look and changed the subject, "So Quidditch tryouts are this week Neville, are you going to try out?"

Neville looked up alarmed, "N-no, I never was g-good on a broomstick."

"Reckon your better than me," Ron said gloomily, taking a seat next to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Honestly we have been practicing all week and I think you have more than a shot on landing the Keeper position."

"Yeah but who says someone better wont show up?" Ron asked in between bites of eggs.

"I think I've lost my appetite," I said giving Ron a disgusted look. "I'm heading to Potions."

I was looking through my bag to check if I had all my books when I bumped into someone and fell straight to ground. My bag went flying and dumped its entire contents on to the floor. Luckily none of my ink had busted.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, I just got my nails done!"

I looked up and glared at Lavender Brown, who was examining her nails for any sign of imperfections.

"Maybe if you spent half the time you do on your nails and more on your manners then someone might be able to look past your ugly mug and ask you out on a date."

Draco Malfoy offered his hand out to me; I looked at him suspiciously and quickly began to gather my things and stood up.

Lavender looked closed to tears and I had to hide a smile as she shot me a look of pure loathing and stomped off. Malfoy sniggered. I glared at him.

"That was unnecessary Malfoy," I snapped.

He grabbed one of the books on the floor and gave me a hurt look, "What no thank you? I was only trying to help you Granger."

I snatched the book from him and rolled my eyes, "Since when is the _Great_ Draco Malfoy willing to help anyone but himself?"

"Great, I like that," He said winking.

I ignored his comment and continued walking towards the dungeons. He walked beside me and shot me his famous smirk.

I pursed my lips, "Do you need something Malfoy?"

"Just making sure you get to class safely without that ignorant snot Brown trying anything." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Since when do _you _care about my safety?" I growled.

"I don't really, it will just give me a chance to hex her, she has been following me around like a puppy since third year." He said ruffling his bleach blonde hair.

I sniggered, "I don't understand why you hate Harry so much, you guys are practically twins."

He stopped and gave me a glare that made me feel like he was trying to burn a whole in my head.

"I am _nothing _like that arrogant bastard," He spat.

"You both do the hair thing I meant," I mumbled.

His face became a mask of indifference, we reached Potions class and I slipped into a seat up front while he took a seat on the other side of the room.

Ron and Harry noisily arrived a few minutes later plopping their stuff into the seats beside her. Lavender took the table behind them batting her eyes at Ron and then shot me a glare. I ignored Harry and Ron's questioning looks and took out my Potions Book.

Slughorn brought the class to attention, "Today we will be working on the Calming Drought, spilt into pairs of two and we will begin."

Ron and Harry sent me an apologetic look and moved their cauldron to the table across from where I sat.

I looked around and I grimaced as I noticed the only two people without a partner was Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Draco Malfoy.


	10. Explosive Potions Class

**A/N: Woot reviews :D. Wanna hear a story (besides the one about Draco and Hermione)? I fell, no was thrown off a see saw today. I luckily landed on my shoulder and face. Yeah no I was unlucky. I am in very much pain. I definitely did not plan on starting college with a swollen face and unable to move my shoulder. BUT THE SHOW MUST GO ON! Thank you for the reviews and reading of course it cheers me on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>My decision was made for me when Blaise Zambini walked in. He handed Slughorn a late note and took a seat next to Malfoy. Justin gave me a friendly smile and slipped in the chair next to me.<p>

"Alright Hermione?" He said pulling out his book.

"Fine Justin, can you go get the ingredients?" I asked getting straight to work. He nodded and headed to the storage closet.

I filled the cauldron water and began to read over the instructions, it seemed like a simple potion, it just took time, and you had to cut the snakeweed very careful.

Justin returned with the ingredients, and I did a double check.

"You forgot the bloodroot," I noted.

"Oops, sorry." He said getting up.

"No, its fine. I'll go get it," I said, "Start the fire and add the Eel eye after one minute of boiling."

I had just reached the closet when-

_**BOOM!**_

I heard a scream and turned around to see that the fire had exploded and Justin's robes were on fire. Everyone watched in terror too shocked to move.

'_Aguamenti!' _

A jet of water shot from my wand putting the water out and soaking Justin. He gave me a greatful look and Slughorn took control of the class.

"Z-zambini, take Mr. Finch-Fletchley to the hospital wing immediately." He said.

Zambini escorted a shocked Justin out of the room and everyone started speaking at once.

"Do you think he is alright?"

"What happen?"

"It just exploded when he was lighting the fire."

"Madame Pomfery will be able to fix him in a jiffy."

Slughorn waved his wand and a bang went off bringing the class back to order once more.

"Settle down, settle down. I will personally figure out what happen, it was most likely an accident, but I assure the rest of you that you are safe. Now, Ms. Granger pair up with Mr. Malfoy and continue on with your work."

Malfoy smirked and winked at me as I sat next to him, "It's your lucky day Granger. Pay attention and maybe you will learn something."

I snorted and began cutting the snakeweed carefully. I gestured towards the snake eye.

"You can add that now."

He gave me a blank stare and I glared.

"Well…?"

The corners of his mouth were slightly pulled up into a smile. I fought the urge to throw the dragon liver into his face. Sensing my frustration he sighed, pulled up his sleeves, and began to help.

We finish the potion in record time with twenty minutes to spare. Professor Slughorn checked our potion, tasted it and with a serene smile gave us an O.

"Did you learn anything Granger?" Malfoy asked looking over my transfiguration homework that I was perfecting.

I ignored him and continued looking over my work.

"So I was thinking-"

"Oh! Draco Malfoy was actually _thinking?"_ I asked in mock awe.

He glared at me and began tapping his wand against the table in irritation. He ruffled his hair and I bit back a laugh.

"What were you think?" I asked finally.

"What if the fire wasn't an accident," He whispered, "What if someone meant for it to happen?"

"Who would want to hurt Justin?" I whispered leaning closer, "I could see maybe, Hannah after he broke up with her, but she doesn't have this class."

He rolled his eyes, "What if it wasn't meant for Justin?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Me? Why me?"

He nodded to Lavender who was muttering to Parvati and shooting dark looks in our direction. Parvati gave me a uncertain look when we made eye contact then turned back to their potion which had turned into a deep green color and was whistling.

"No, Lavender doesn't have it in her," I concluded watching Slughorn try and help them fix their potion.

"You never know what people are capable of." Malfoy mumbled.

Malfoy's smug look had turned serious and he was flicking through his Potions book, not really focused on the words in front of him. The bell rang and he looked up suddenly.

"I've got an idea, wait for me after class," He whispered quickly before I could object.

"Did he try anything?" Ron said angrily as we left class.

"Uh, no, he was civil." I said walking slowly.

"Since when is Malfoy ever civil?" asked Harry ruffling his hair.

"Oh Merlin's Beard!" I exclaimed pretending to look through my bag. "I forgot my transfiguration essay! I will catch up with you guys in class!"

"YOU'LL BE LATE!" Ron yelled after me as I scurried back down into the dungeons.

Malfoy was waiting just outside of Slughorn's classroom with a furious expression that made me reluctant to approach him.

"So?" I asked bravely, trying to seem like his anger didn't faze me. It did. I couldn't help but feel a bit terrified whenever I saw Malfoy angry. It's not because I was tortured by him until I threw up and passed out, all with a blank look on his face. It's not because he was a Death Eater that followed Voldemort's every orders without question. It's not because I have seen him beat up a 7th year boy when he was only a 2nd year and win. It's plainly because Draco Malfoy gave off this aura that could make babies cry.

"What?" Malfoy asked wearily as I studied him.

"With a look like that you could make babies cry, Malfoy." I said voicing my thoughts.

His expression softened a bit, but he still looked murderous.

"What happen?" I asked after a few minutes of unbearable silence.

"I was right," He spat, "There was a rebound curse on the cauldron and when Finch-Fletchley tried to set the cauldron on fire….."

"…it set him on fire." I finished breathlessly.

It was hard to believe that prissy princess Lavender had tried to hurt me. She always struck me as the type to just let 'fate' take care of things. Maybe Professor Trelawney's fumes had finally muddled up her brain.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Malfoy angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not just going to let her get away with this are you?"

"What do you want me to do, murder her in plain sight?"

"Not in plain sight," He mumbled.

I clenched my fist and resisted the urge to hex him.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but unlike a fabulous Death Eater like yourself, I haven't quite mastered the coldness you guys seem to have when it comes to human life—"

My words were lost to me as he grabbed the front of my robes and pushed me against the wall. He grabbed my arms and pushed up the sleeves roughly, exposing them. He pushed up his and his Dark Mark gleamed against his pale skin.

"Notice anything, Granger?" He spat, "You're not in the position I am in. You don't know what I feel, what I think, or what I even do when we don't have class together. Do not pretend for a moment that you can fathom the kind of person I am, and don't even for a second place me in the same group as the rest of them. I am not asking you to kill her. I am telling you to take care of her, because if she is a burden to you then she will be a burden for _me._"

He released me and stormed off. I sank to the ground and stared at the flawless, mark-less skin on my arms. _Do I even have what it takes to take things that far? _I thought.

"Miss Granger?"


	11. Quidditch Tryouts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Miss Granger?"

"Y-yes, Professor Dumbledore?" I asked jumping to my feet and trying to look unruffled.

"The bell rang for class around ten minutes ago, are you injured?" He inquired with a worried look.

"Er, no. I was just…thinking." I finished lamely, not meeting his eyes.

"Would your thoughts be directed towards the incident in Potions class that involved Mr. Finch-Fletchley and yourself?" He questioned kindly.

I nodded not trusting myself to speak. My encounter with Malfoy had left me unhinged and I doubted that I could formulate a proper lie in my present state.

"Rest assured, Miss Granger, Mr. Finch-Fletchley is fine, just recovering from the shock." Said Dumbledore calmly, "You may go visit him if you wish."

"No, he probably is resting. I'll just get to class then," I said gathering my things.

"Miss Granger, if there is ever anything you need to discuss with me, don't hesitate. Losing a love one, especially your parents, is very painful." He was looking at me from behind his half-moon spectacles with a soft look. He suddenly looked a great deal older and I had to stop myself from asking him about his family.

"I'm fine," I said sincerely. I mentally pulled myself together and headed to Transfiguration.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming down to watch tryouts, Hermione?" Harry asked Saturday morning, scanning over the Daily Prophet, which was decorated with pictures of the recent Death Eaters that had escaped Azkaban, the wizard prison.<p>

"I have a few Arithmancy problems I need to correct," I lied quickly.

"Er, do you think they could wait?" He leaned closer and whispered, "Ron needs some support, he's a mess."

I looked over at Ron and notice that he was looking gloomily outside even though it was a perfectly sunny day. Usually he would be stuffing his face and complaining loudly about all the homework he needed help with. The silence was refreshing and I couldn't help but hope it would last awhile, even if it meant that Ron didn't make the team.

Then again he would probably be following me around more if he didn't have Quidditch to occupy his time.

"Good luck today, Ron," said an overly perky voice, "I'll be cheering you on."

Lavender gave him a flirtatious look and then skipped away. I glared at the retreating girl.

"Actually, I think a bit of fresh air will be good for me," I said brightly to Harry, finishing off my toast.

With much coaxing from Harry, we got Ron to follow us out to the Quidditch Pitch. There were already a large group of people waiting early at for Harry when we arrived. I gave Ron a reassuring smile and took a seat in the stands.

"Hermione Granger, right?"

"Yes," I said looking at burly boy that had sat next to me. He gave me a goofy smile and stuck out his hand.

"Cormac McLaggen, 7th year, I'm trying out for the Keeper position," He said shaking my hand enthusiastically.

"Shouldn't you be down there with the other Gryffindors trying out?" I asked as he sat, a little too closely, next to me.

"Keeper tryouts are last," He said giving me a cheesy wink, "I figure I had some time to come talk to you, beautiful."

"I'm busy," I said shortly opening the book I had brought with me. I scooted away and tried to put as much distance between us as possible.

"Aw, don't worry. I won't bite," He grinned moving closer. I ignored him and he grabbed my book from me. I stood up furiously, and pointed my wand at him.

"Give it back," I snapped. A look of fear flashed across his face, he threw the book towards me, and held his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"I like them feisty," He remarked giving me a wolfish grin. I glared at him and he took a few steps back.

"How about we make a deal?" He said crossing his arms and giving me a smug look, "If, scratch that, _when_ I get Keeper position, then will you be willing to go out on a date with me?"

"Why do you think being a Keeper would make you any less disgusting?" I spat tucking my book into my bag.

"Everyone knows you're into Quidditch players," He said shrugging.

I was beyond mad. I was absolutely livid. I gave him my best sugary sweet smile.

"Ok, you make Keeper and I will go on a date with you."

"Watch me," He winked and left the box.

"Did I hear what I thought I heard Granger?"

I turned to see Lavender and Neville walking up the steps to the seats.

"Are you really dating Cormac?" She asked flipping her hair over her shoulder in a haughty way.

"That's none of your business Brown," I replied coldly. She shot me a glare and sat two rows in front of me. Neville gave me a small smile and took the seat beside me.

"Don't worry Neville; McLaggen couldn't catch the quaffle even if it was three times the size of his ego."

The tryouts progressed smoothly, except for a small mishap when a second year who clearly never rode a broom before flew straight into Harry at full speed, knocking himself and Harry out of the air. Luckily they were only a few feet from the ground.

When it was time for the Keeper tryouts Neville got up saying he wanted to go get a closer look, leaving just Lavender and I in the box alone. She had ignored me since she had arrived, but the minute Neville was out of ear shot she turned to me with a bemused expression.

"You're lucky Ron is such an amazing Keeper," she said giggling.

I rolled my eyes as a fourth year missed the second throw.

"You want a piece of advice, Brown?" I asked sweetly, "Ron isn't interested in small minded girls. Especially ones that try to take out his best friend."

"And what makes you think you have a chance with him?" She shot standing up, "I don't think he is interested in filthy Mudbloods ether." She gave me a smug look and crossed her arms, "You're not even that much to look at."

I lunged for her, completely forgetting my wand, and grabbed a fist full of her hair, then threw her to the ground. She stared up at me in shock and searched for her wand frantically.

'_Expelliarmus'_

I threw her wand to the side and hit her in the face. Her nose began to bleed heavily, she whimpered and tried to turn and run.

"You know what I think," I sneered, grabbing her by her hair once more and throwing her back to the ground, "I think you need to start watching your back _dearie," _I kicked her in her side and she gasped in pain, "Because frankly, I am getting _sick _and _tired _of prissy little bitches like you." I gave her another kick to the ribs and she began to cry.

"You are pathetic," I laughed coldly. The look of pure fear on her face gave me a sick feeling of pleasure, and I hit her again.

"I'm not the same weak girl I once was," I said sweetly sitting on top of her, "You can no longer torment me."

I hit her head against the wooden floor and she passed out. I healed her nose, than stood up. No one had noticed the commotion; McLaggen had just taken his post in between the goal post and was flying back in forth in front of them.

He was better than I thought; he had caught the first two throws easily and shot me a grin briefly when he had caught the second one. He turned his attention back to the field and I took out my wand.

'_Confundo' _

He swerved in the opposite direction as the quaffle came flying at him, missing it by a mile. I heard someone cheer from below and I fought the urge to laugh knowing it would probably send me into hysterics.

I should have felt some kind of guilt as I walked down the stairs of the stands, leaving Lavender unconscious, instead I felt only amused as I imagined the look of fear that she had had on her face when she realized that she was powerless.

I greeted Harry and Ron enthusiastically, pulling them both into a hug.

"You did great Ron!" I beamed, linking arms with them and moving towards the castle.

"Thanks 'Mione! Did you see that save I made on the last throw?" asked Ron excitedly, "I got it barely by the tip of my fingertips."

"You were brilliant," I replied.

"Did you see the look on McLaggen's face as he stalked off?" He laughed, "Priceless."

"Yeah, I'll have to watch my back for the next few days," joked Harry.

"Nah, no one would dare attack the 'Chosen One'." Ron said, "I can't wait for the first game! We are going to wipe the floor with the other teams!"

Harry and Ron continued their talk about the upcoming games until we reached Hagrids. Harry knocked loudly on the door and Hagrid opened the door and greeted them grumpily, muttering about how they had abandoned him in his Care of Magical Creature class.

The rest of the visit was a happy one and I found myself relaxing. We walked up to dinner a few hours later and Ron eagerly began stuffing his face, I had to avert my eyes to keep my appetite.

Parvati slipped into the seat beside Ron with an angry expression.

"What did you do to Lavender?" She demanded angrily.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything!" Ron said quickly.

"Then why did she come back from Quidditch tryouts crying her eyes out!" Parvati half shouted.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know? I haven't talked to her all day! I didn't even see her at the tryouts!" He shouted back.

"Listen here Ronald Weasley, if I find out you have been mistreating my friend I will make sure your bed is filled with something unpleasant and with eight legs." Parvati stormed off, leaving Ron gaping dumbstruck.


	12. Dueling Snakes

**A/N: I am now officially a freshman in college. Well, I have been for a week now. It's so exciting! I almost had a heart attack a few minutes ago because I had accidentally saved over this chapter as it was uploading. Thank Merlin it didn't affect the upload! I love all the reviews I am getting. Thank you guys so much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A week passed quickly, with no word from Malfoy, and I began to get nervous. He ignored me in class-when he bothered to show up-and didn't even make eye contact with me in the Great Hall. No notes appeared in my books and I began to worry that I had pushed Malfoy too far.<p>

I was sitting in the empty library re-reading History of Magic notes when a jet black owl landed gracefully in front of me. I looked around quickly for Madam Prince. It wasn't specifically written in the library rules that owls weren't allowed but I didn't want to give the overprotective librarian an excuse to chase me out of the library.

The owl hooted and pecked at my hand urgently. I gave it a glare and took the letter from its leg. It took flight before I had opened it. It was in an unfamiliar elegant, handwriting but it didn't take me long to figure out who sent it.

_Miss Granger,_

_You will meet Draco at the edge of the forest in precisely one hour. No excuses. Bring only your wand._

I returned my bag to the common room and shook off the Creevey Brothers, who wanted me to join in their game of exploding snap. Ron and Harry had Quidditch practice until 7, and then detention with Dumbledore straight after, so there was no need to worry about being missed.

Our friendship had returned to its normal ways. Ron was extremely pleased about landing the Keeper position, and Harry was under constant pressure from Quidditch and the late nights with Dumbledore. Our conversations consist of homework and classes, occasionally the Order. They never broached the subject of the death of my parents or of what happen in the forest. Neville had, to my great surprised, pulled me into a hug the minute I returned to Hogwarts and told me that justice would prevail. The change in atmosphere around me was unnerving. I was use to rude remarks and jealous glares in class, but instead everybody seemed to be sympathetic smiles and words of encouragement.

I was almost to the Forest when I heard a loud shout from behind me.

"Hermione! Wait!"

Neville was running toward me, I had half the mind to turn back around and ignore him, but he would probably follow.

"Yes?" I asked sharply, he flinched back and gave me a timid smile.

"I saw you were alone and was wondering if you wanted to come and hang out with Seamus and I. "

"Actually I was just on my way to visit Hagrid….." I lied, brushing my hair out of my face.

His smile faltered, but then he grinned wider.

"I'll come with you."

"No." I said shortly, than gave him a small smile, "I mean, I don't think Hagrid would want anyone coming with me." I looked towards the slightly pink sky, "It will be getting dark soon."

"Oh, well see you later then," He mumbled, looking crestfallen he bid me goodbye and returned to where Seamus was waiting. I watched them leave and turned to the forest when they were a good distance away.

The Forbidden Forest loomed over me, and I suppressed a shudder as I slipped into cool the shade of the giant trees. I looked around for Malfoy; he was nowhere to be seen. I checked my watch; I had gotten there fifteen minutes early.

I glanced up and studied the trees above me, reminiscing on the last time I had been under their leering branches. My skinned knee and hands had been mended quickly, my ankle fixed, but the ache that had seemed to settle over my heart had seemed to stay when all the other bruises had disappeared. It felt as though someone had taken a heavy sheet of misery and draped it over my heart.

I hadn't felt such a feeling since I was in primary school, when all the other girls were discussing the upcoming sleepover they were planning. They would giggle loudly over the mischief they planned to partake in and would send me smirks, daring me to ask to join, just so they could turn me down. Children could be terrible when they put their minds to it.

I was lonely, but the feeling was worse than it was in primary school. I had friends, good friends, trusting and caring friends. They had left me in a time of great peril, and then denied it to my face. They acted like nothing had changed, and expected me to be their smiling, forgiving, bookworm Hermione.

But that was impossible. I had changed. Some would argue for the worse, but there was a sick sense of accomplishment in it all. I had taken charge of my life. I had murdered my parents. I had attacked a follow student. I was constantly lying to my friends. But it was all my choice. I could have said no to the Dark Lord. But I didn't. And that made all the difference in the world. I was no longer the Hermione everyone wanted—expected—me to be.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

My wand flew out of my hand and I gasped as the wind was knocked out of me and I was pushed to the ground by an invisible force.

"Thought you said she knew the basics, Draco?" a manly voice chuckled from somewhere in front of me and I rubbed my eyes to clear my spotting vision.

"Yeah well shove a book in her hand and the sky can catch fire without her knowing," Malfoy joked coming into focus.

"You can't say much, can ya? Sitting in the common room well past bloody midnight with your head in a book," The other man teased, "You could say she is a woman after your own heart."

"Shove off," Malfoy drawled, throwing me my wand.

"You should be more vigilant, darling."

Theodore Nott offered his hand out to me, and I took it nervously. Theodore Nott was built like a typical athletic teenager. He was a head taller than me, with dark brown hair that came just to his ears. He looked different than he usually did in school. In class he was mostly silent, working diligently in the back of the class. I had never seen him act negatively like his Slytherin companions, but he never stopped them from teasing anyone ether. The boy in front of me seemed to give off this aura of confidence. His usual mask of indifference was turned into a large grin, and there was a light in his eyes that I had never seen before.

I mumbled a 'thank you' and brushed the dirt and twigs off my robes. He sized me up, not in a predatory way, but in a way that suggested he was sizing me up for a fight.

"Your late," I snapped at Malfoy.

"Yeah, I was cleaning up _someones," _He shot me an agitated look, "mess."

I gave him a confused look a question on the tip off my tongue, but Nott stepped forward and offered out his hand distracting me.

"Theodore Nott," He said shaking my hand, "Draco asked me to help you with dueling today." He turned to Malfoy and winked at him. "Well actually that's a lie, he kind of bribed me with three bars of Honeydukes chocolate and a Sugar Quill, to help him."

"Dueling?" I asked shooting Malfoy a confused look.

"The Dark Lord appointed me to be your partner Granger," Malfory smirked, "I suppose to make sure you up to bat with your defenses and teach you some," He paused, "_useful _new tricks. In turn you are to assist me with some of my endeavors and do everything I ask."

I shifted my feet nervously. I was not exactly thrilled at the thought of dueling Malfoy. He obviously had knowledge of dark spells, but even Draco Malfoy seemed like a rambunctious kitten compared to the Dark Lord.

"Where do we begin?" I asked wand ready.

X.X.X.X

I was thrown to the ground for about the hundredth time and my wand once again flew out of my hand.

"Are you even trying anymore?" Malfoy asked exasperated, not even bothering to help me up.

"Draco, mate, it has to be at least 1 in the morning. Why don't we give it a rest?" Nott asked, leaning tiredly against a tree.

"No," Malfoy spat, turning to him with a fierce look in his grey eyes, "If she can't even manage a proper a duel how is she supposed to even begin learning the things expected of her to survive?"

"I disarmed you twice!" I retorted, nursing my cut lip. He sneered at me as I stood up, slightly wobbling on my feet.

"Twice out of about twenty-three duels, " Malfoy snapped, healing my lip with a wave of his wand, "Those aren't exactly favorable odds."

"Granger is worn out," Nott said, throwing me my wand and a sympathetic look, "Let her rest for tonight."

Malfoy sighed and threw Nott and me a withering look. His usual perfect hair was sticking up at odd ends like he had just rolled out of bed. His robes were discarded and his sleeves were rolled up, I found myself thinking that he extremely attractive brooding like that in the moon light. I shook my head trying to shake the unwanted thoughts from my head.

I had hit my head a little too hard on one of my falls if I was thinking that Draco Malfoy was anything but a pompous git. Or maybe I was just exhausted from trying to defend myself from his onslaught of constant spells. Malfoy may look like just talk, but his dueling skills had really sharped over the years.

"Malfoy, Nott is right," I pleaded, "I need rest. We can continue training tomorrow night if you wish, but let's end here for tonight."

"Fine," He said shortly, picking up his robes and walking out of the trees.

Nott gave me a warm smile when he was out of ear shot, "He is just cranky. You did well for a first time; he had me on my back in a second when we first started dueling against each other."

"No offense or anything," I deadpanned, "but why are you being so civil to me? Aren't Slytherins supposed to hate little Mudblood know-it-all Gryffindors like me?"

A dark look crossed his face and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"We're pretty much on the same side now," He said coldly, his mask of indifference in place once more, "The Dark Lord said you redeemed yourself and you were no longer deserving of your Mudblood title."

I nodded uncertainly, and followed him out of the forest, where Malfoy was waiting with an aggravated look.

"Did you bring that map of yours, Granger?"

I pulled it out of my robe pocket and muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The map quickly filled in, the hallways were mostly clear as we made our way silently through them. We narrowly missed Professor Sprout patrolling the front door and slipped inside the castle.

"Tomorrow same time, Granger." Malfoy hissed before disappearing with Nott into the dungeons.

I made it quickly to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who regarded me curiously.

"Where exactly have you been young lady?" She asked, taking in my tousled appearance.

"I fell asleep in the library," I lied quickly before muttering the password. She gave me an amused look, no doubt coming up with her own explanation, and swung open.

The common room was, thankfully, empty and I was able to slip into my bed undetected by the other sleeping girls in my dorm.

I heard Parvait mutter something about dancing mummies before I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

X.X.X.X

"Hermione."

"Hermione!"

I groaned as someone began to shake, none too gently, awake.

"Come on Hermione! Breakfast is almost over!"

I shot up causing Lavender to jump back squealing and clutching her heart. She shot me a withering look.

"Well, come on! Harry and Ron are waiting for you and wouldn't let me leave until I woke you up." She said fixing her hair in the mirror, before she bounced out.

I started confusingly after her, she hadn't spoken to me since the incident at the Quidditch Pitch and had avoided being in the dorm at the same time. Now she was speaking to me as though nothing had happened. Something Malfoy said from the night before about needing to clean up a mess triggered in memory. Had he said something to Lavender?

I got dressed quickly, grabbed my bag, and head down to the common room. Ron and Harry greeted me with bright smiles and good mornings. I nodded at them in greeting and we made our way down to breakfast.

When we arrived Malfoy was sitting next to Blaise Zambini, and a snooty looking girl, Pansy Parkinson, eating a bowl of porridge. He paid no attention to me as I entered, sitting myself at the Gryffindor table.

I grabbed a bagel and ate it quickly while pouring over my notes for Potions class. I watched him bid Parkinson and Zambini behind and I shoved my noted into my bag.

"Hermione?" Ron questioned, mouth half full of eggs.

"I forgot something back in the dormitories, see you in Herbiology," I said hastily, starting after Malfoy.

To my surprise he was waiting just outside the Great Hall with his usual infuriating smirk in place.

"Yes, Granger?" He asked pushing himself off the wall and putting his hands in his pockets.

"What did you say to Lavender?" I questioned crossing my arms over my chest.

"I didn't s_ay _anything to Brown," He sniggered, shooting a group of curious Hufflepuffs' a glare. My eyes widened as his words sunk in.

"You placed a memory charm on her?" I said incredulously, "Why?"

His smirk became more pronounced, as he gaged my reaction.

"You acted impulsively, Granger," said the blonde Slytherin, his smirk fading, "I had just caught her when she was on her way to speak to Professor McGonagall about a certain bushy-haired girl attacking her. I performed a simple memory charm on her, it was too easy. Her mind is boringly simple." He bragged, his tone suddenly turned serious, "Next time it won't be that easy. Don't go getting yourself into stupid positions like that again; I might not be there next time something like this happens."

"Thank you," I mumbled as he went to walk away. He hesitated and turned back towards me.

"Walk with me to Herbiology."

It was more of an order than a question. I nodded uncertainly anyway and we walked out of the castle and towards the greenhouses together silently.

It began to sprinkle when we arrived, and Professor Sprout had yet to arrive so we stood awkwardly together in the drizzle.

"Nott is different than what imagined," I stated conversationally, watching a group of third years run through the rain on their way to Care of Magic Creatures.

Malfoy nodded and leaned closer to the greenhouse trying to shield himself from the rain. Our shoulders were touching and I could faintly smell his aftershave. It reminded me of hot chocolate and cinnamon, I also could detect a faint smell of broom stick polish.

"Granger, what in Merlin's beard are you doing?" Malfoy questioned with an amused look. I had unconsciously moved closer to him and I could feel his breath on my forehead.

"N-nothing," I stammered moving back quickly, trying to hide the blush that was creeping its way onto my face.

"Are you blushing?" He asked his eyes filled with laughter. I glared up at him and he looked down at me mischievously, "Like what you see?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "What is there to like about an overgrown ferret that seems to be intent on making your life as complicated as possible?"

"If that ferret is named, Draco Malfoy, then everything." He smirked bring his face level with mine, "and you don't need my help on making your life complicated. You're doing a fine job on your own."

I fought the urge to stick out my tongue childishly at him and backed away from him more, causing him to chuckle. Malfoy threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him until our noses were barely touching.

His grey eyes locked with mine and I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke, "Carefully Granger, I don't think Potty and Weasel would like it very much if you started to fall for me."

"Who cares what they think?" I whispered angrily. His eyes widened and I felt my face turn red as I realized what I had said.

"I d-didn't mean it like t-that," I stammered, trying to looking anywhere but his alluring eyes.

"OI! Malfoy! Get your hands off her!"

Ron and Harry were making their way towards us angrily with their wands out. Malfoy's eyes began cold as he glared at them, not releasing me from his grasp.

"What if I don't really feel like it Weasel-be? Are you going to stop me?" He pulled me closer and Ron's face became purple with rage.

"Malfoy, I swear, if you don't get your filthy hands—"

"You'll what?" He interrupted, letting his hands linger on my waist, which only seemed to enrage both boys further. I tried to back away but his firm hands held me in place against him.

"Malfoy, let go," I ordered, he looked down at me and I swear I could hear the wheels turning in his head. He ignored my comment and turned back towards the boys who were struggling to compose themselves.

"You see boys," Malfoy drawled, basking in their anger, "If you tried to attack me, you might accidently hit your dear little Gryffindor flower."

"Malfoy honestly—"

All thoughts of reason were suddenly lost as he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and I couldn't help but close my eyes and lean into his kiss.


	13. Traitor

Malfoy's lips were suddenly wretched from mine, as Ron grabbed Malfoy by his robes and threw him to the ground. Ron swung and missed Malfoy's face by inches, he raised his hand again just as Professor Sprout came rushing over.

With a wave of her wand Ron was propelled off of Malfoy and thrown a safe distance away.

"What is this? Fifteen points from Slytherin and Gryffindor." She screeched looking from the two angry boys with her wand still raised.

"Weasley attacked me Professor!" Malfoy snapped getting up from the ground and dusting himself off.

"Mr. Weasley? Is this true?" Professor Sprout asked furiously. Ron stood up and shot a venomous glare at Malfoy.

"H-he attacked Hermione first Professor," Ron explained his face slowly returning back to its normal color.

She turned to me with a softer look, "Ms. Granger?"

I looked at Harry and Ron; they were staring at me expectantly. I turned to Malfoy; he was looking at Ron as though he was calculating his chances of being able to get away with attacking him in front of a teacher. He turned towards me and our eyes locked, his grey eyes drilled into mine as though he was daring me to lie.

"Malfoy and I were just talking when Ron and Harry came up," I started in a timid voice, "Ron started to shout at Malfoy. Malfoy egged him on, but he didn't hurt me." I finished lamely looking at the ground.

"Hermion-" Ron began, but Professor Sprout cut him off, "Very well, Weasley detention tonight."

"But Mal-"

She held up a hand to silence him, "Enough. Inside."

The rest of the class had arrived by this time, and were whispering about what had happen between the four. I followed behind Harry, and Ron trying my best to ignore Malfoy with his extremely smug look.

"Right, now split into pairs of three," Proffessor Sprout ordered, "Potter, Weasley, and Granger, I don't want to see you three working together. You'll be planting Venomous Tentacula seeds, wear your dragon hide gloves, I don't want to have to sending anyone up to the hospital wing today."

To my surprise, Harry immediately went in the direction of Malfoy and Nott, who had just arrived drenched. Ron stared after him with his mouth slightly open and took a seat next to Dean, and Seamus.

I took an empty seat in between Parvati and Neville, and Parvati turned to me with a curious look.

"I didn't know you and Malfoy were an item!" she whispered.

Neville made a choking noise and I dropped the pot I was holding making it shatter on the greenhouse floor.

"W-we're not!" I said tumbling over my words, and waving my wand causing the pot to be mended back together.

Parvati raised her eyebrow at me in a disbelieving look, "Then why did he kiss you?"

"To get under Ron and Harrys skin!" I exclaimed, carefully pouring the fertilizer into the pot that I fixed, "It meant nothing."

"Sure didn't look like it, with you kissing him back and everything," the dark-haired girl said nonchalantly getting to work on her own seeds.

"I didn't kiss him back!" I shouted, causing everyone to look toward us. Malfoy glanced up from his heated argument with Harry, he cocked his head to the side and the corners of his mouth lifted into a small mischievous smile. I shot him a glare and then turned back to Parvati and whispered, "There is nothing between us. He is an insufferable git. Slytherin scum."

She mumbled something under her breath about being overly defense but I chose to ignore my gossiping classmate and set my mind to the task at hand.

I could hear students around me whispering about my outburst as class ended. I exited the greenhouse with my head high, glaring at anyone who made eye contact with me.

"Hermione! Wait up!"

Ron and Harry, much to my displeasure, caught up with me quickly. Harry pulled me to the side and gave me a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I huffed, pulling my arm away from him.

"Listen Hermione, Malfoy's a git. Don't let him get to you." Harry said softly, misinterpreting my anger.

"I'll get him back," Ron said darkly, glaring at Malfoy and Nott's retreating figures.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I had expected Ron and Harry to be furious at me for kissing Malfoy back. He was their number one enemy- minus the Dark Lord-they had been fighting since they first set foot in Hogwarts. Did they really think I was so repulsed by him that they didn't even wonder if I had enjoyed kissing the blonde Slytherin? Of course I had been. At first. I ignored the last thought and gave the angry boys a stern smile.

"You'll do no such thing, Ronald. You already have detention with Dumbledore, and now Sprout! You'll be playing into his hands if you got after him—"

"The bloody arse kissed you! He isn't getting away with that!" Ron shouted throwing his hands in the air, scaring a second year as they passed by.

"Ron. Let. It. Go." I said slowly like I was speaking with a child. "You're only going to make it worse for yourself."

"Hermione's right," Harry said, cutting Ron off as he opened his mouth, "Let's get to Divination before we get into more trouble for being late. We'll deal with Malfoy later."

The rest of the day didn't get better. A Ravenclaw girl I had never spoken to before came up to me and yelled at me in the middle of the corridor saying that I was a traitor for dating 'The Chosen One's' enemy. I had taken ten points from her house and walked off leaning her seething. A group of fifth year Slytherin boys had laughed at me and asked me loudly when the baby was due. At dinner my fellow Gryffindors seem to be sitting as far away from me as they could get. Only Ginny, Neville, Ron and Harry had sat by my side, ready to hex anyone who approached. By the time dinner was over and I was walking towards the forest I was ready to strangle someone. Hopefully that someone would have grey eyes and blonde hair.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, Granger?" Malfoy asked mockingly as I approached him, "Weasel chew you out good?"

"_Furnunculus!" _I shouted pointing my wand at him.

He quickly jumped aside narrowly missing the curse. He pulled out his wand and I quickly sent another curse at him.

"_Locomotor Mortis!"_

"_Protego!" _

My curse bounced off his shield and he shot me a superior look that made me blind with fury and I began shouting off the curses wildly. He skillfully dodged them all, but I kept pushing and his smirk melted away as he stumbled and a curse blew away a piece of bark from the tree behind him. The momentary distraction was all I needed to

"_Muffliato!"_

The spell hit him in the shoulder but still had his effect, he clutched his ears and opened his mouth to hex me back, but I was quicker.

"_Obscuro!"_

A blindfold appeared over his eyes and the hex he had managed to say shot way off course.

"_Langlock!"_

Malfoy made a strangled noise as he tried to speak and fell to his knees in defeat.

"_Expelliarmus!" _I cried triumphantly, catching his wand in my hand. I smiled ruefully down at him savoring my small victory against the powerful Slytherin. I hesitated for a moment; knowing that once I gave him back his senses there would be hell to pay.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_

The blindfold disappeared and he took a gasping breath. To my great surprise, he began laughing. Loudly. It echoed off the trees and I couldn't help but relax. It was a normal guy laugh, but the fact that it was Malfoy laughing made me grin.

"Have you gone off the deep end?" I hissed halfheartedly, "We'll be caught!"

"That was pretty good dueling Granger," Malfoy said standing up and wiping his eyes, "I guess I'm just going to have to kiss you every time we go into battle."

"No, you will not!" I huffed, pointing his wand at him, "Do you know how much trouble I went through today because of you, Malfoy? You better watch yourself around Ron; he's dying for a chance to catch you off guard."

"Admit it, Granger," Malfoy drawled, "You liked it. I distinctly remember you kissing me back."

"You're delusional," I glared, throwing his wand back to him.

"And you fancy me," He stated confidently.

"All those spells must have damaged your brain if you honestly believe that."

"It's a yes or no question, Granger."

"No."

"No, what?"

"No, I don't fancy you!" I snapped, throwing my hands in the air, "Are we done here?"

He shook his head and chuckled, "Awfully impatient tonight."

"Malfoy," I said warningly.

"Fine," He sighed and raised his wand, "Again."

X.X.X.X.

Two hours later, when I had successfully disarmed him for the fifteenth time, we called it quits and walked back up to the castle.

"I think you've got the basics down," said Malfoy, running his hand through his hair.

I snorted, "I am pretty sure I had the basics down last year."

"Ah, yes, going to save the Ministry and all with Potty," He said bitterly.

I didn't know what to reply, knowing that it would probably end up with something of his father's involvement it seemed best to stay silent.

The castle halls were bare and silent, which wasn't a surprise it being a good hour after curfew. Even the prefects would be heading back to the comfort of their common rooms around now. It still unnerved me to be walking in the castle without the usual noise of the other students. I looked questioningly at Malfoy as we walked past the dungeons and he continued walking.

"What?"

"Aren't you going down to the dungeons?" I questioned.

"I can't walk you to your common room?" He asked sending his famous smirk in my direction.

"I don't think it's wise, people are already getting the wrong idea," I deadpanned.

"I distinctly remember you saying you don't care what people say this morning."

"I meant Ron and Harry," I spat, "The whole school is another story."

"Hm, why's that?" He asked looking amused.

"Because, Malfoy, I don't particularly like being called a traitor in between classes."

He stopped suddenly and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to him. I flinched back from his furious expression and tried to pull my arm out of his vice grip.

"Who called you a traitor?" He demanded his eyes ignited with furry.

"I don't k-know, some Ravenclaw girl," I whimpered pathetically.

"What did she look like?" He asked, tightening his grip around my arm.

"M-malfoy, your hurting me," I hissed. He came to his senses suddenly and dropped my arm. He took a step back and leaned against the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked hoarsely, sinking to the ground and putting his face in his hands.

"Doing what?" I asked uncertainly.

He removed his hands from his face and I was taken back at the sadness that had seemed to taken refuge in his grey eyes. "Letting _Him _win."

I stood there for a minute speechless. Draco Malfoy. Draco bloody Malfoy. Was questioning me on why I had chosen to join the Dark Lord. It wasn't much of a choice on my part. But I hadn't gone to the Headmaster for help had I? I hadn't tried to fight it like any other good Gryffindor would have done. I had gone along with his orders and killed my muggle parents. I was spying on my 'best friend'. In some weird way I could accept that as my choice. But being questioned by Malfoy as to why? That was a whole different cup of tea.

"I don't understand." I said simply.

He stood up and closed the gap between us. His face was inches from mine and my thoughts quickly went back to the last time we were this close. I looked down, and he grabbed my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Why are you putting yourself at risk like this? Why haven't you gone for help? You could be free of this mess." He moved a tad closer and I could feel his breath on my cheeks, "You could be safe."

"I don't want to be safe." I said boldly, meeting his eyes with defiance, "I am _sick_ of who I am. I am _sick_ of being know-it-all Granger, the girl with all the answers, the girl that will go out of her way to help someone and expect nothing in return. Granger the Bookworm. Granger the Teacher's Pet. Granger the Mudblood. Granger the Innocent." I moved closer to him, our noses were now touching, "I want danger. I want to take a risk." Before he could react I pressed myself into him, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

His lips pressed against mine eagerly and his hands wove into my hair. It was like sunshine on a windy day, like hot chocolate by the fire. It was peaceful. Right. I could spend an eternity in this position, his lips on mine, and his hands tangled in my hair.

He pulled back suddenly and stepped back, his hand over his mouth in horror.

"This is wrong." He whispered breathlessly.

"Malfoy…."

He quickly turned around and vanished out of sight before I had even finished speaking his name.

I pressed my hand against my heart and tried to quell its frantic beating. My traitorous eyes were beginning to water and I quickly wiped them. Rejection sliced through me like a knife and I bit back a sob that was threatening to overtake me. _No. I refuse to cry. _I thought bitterly, trying to pull myself together. I took three deep breaths and forced myself to move my feet forward. When I finally reached the girls dormitories I threw myself onto my bed, not bothering to undress. I prayed for nightmares as sleep finally took me, knowing that if I dreamt it would be of a certain blonde Slytherin's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for the delay dearys. I had the worst time writing this chapter, no idea why. Every time I sat down to write I was just never satisfied with what came out. But TADA! Here it is. I hope you enjoy. Once again thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites, this chapter is dedicated to you faithful readers. Oh and by the way, I wrote a small oneshot called 'The Truth About Ms. Norris.' Check it out if you have spare time.


	14. Ten Points To Hufflepuff

I was up early the next morning, despite the last few days of late nights. Judging from the snores from Parvati's and Lavender's beds, I was the first one awake. I climbed quietly out of my bed and made my way to the adjoining washroom. It was a rare luxury to be able to take a long shower without Lavender's constant complaints that I was taking too long, even though she spent a good hour getting ready, on her good days.

The hot water felt wonderful, all the knots and bruises from last night seemed to wash away with the dirt, and I sighed in complete contentment. I slowly made my way through my morning routine, taking more care then I usually would, trying to distract myself from last night's events.

After brushing through my hair for the third time, I made my way back into the room. Lavender's and Parvati's clothes were scattered everywhere, save the small place that was deemed mine. I mentally thanked the sorting hat for not giving more than two roommates; I don't think I could handle any more.

Parvati wasn't as bad as Lavender could be, but the both the girls together was a nightmare. Thankfully, the late nights made it easier to avoid them. They were both usually sleeping by the time I got in.

_That's the only thing they were good for. _I thought bitterly.

I sat on my bed and started flipping through the planner I had gotten myself as a birthday present. "Right on track!" It cried merrily. I glared at the book and threw it aside. _Bloody hell, I am not good with this distraction thing. _

I picked up my Potion's book and began mindlessly flipping through it, looking for something, anything, that could push away the thoughts of the annoy Slytherin that had plagued my thoughts since the prior night.

After twenty minutes, and no luck with distracting myself, I stood up and gathered my books. There was only one place I could go to distract myself fully. The library.

Too bad my spot was occupied.

He was deeply immersed in his book. He would stop to make notes on a scrap piece of parchment every so often. His blonde hair was tousled and I could imagine the countless times he had ran his hands through it.

"It's rude to stare, Granger." He drawled, not looking up from his book.

I bit back a retort and turned away.

"Taking the Hufflepuff route out?"

_Merlin, how did he manage to get under my skin so easily? Oh yeah, he is Draco Bloody Malfoy._

"I distinctly remember you doing the same thing last night." I snapped, turning around and glaring at him with all the malice I could muster.

He smirked up at me, and his usually cold gray eyes were dancing in amusement. There were dark bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for weeks. Had he looked like that yesterday? Thinking back I was more preoccupied with his lips than looking at his eyes. I looked away and tried to hide the blush creeping up on my cheeks.

"Congrats, Granger, you passed the test."

I stared at him, trying to comprehend what he had said.

"Test….?" I asked uncertainly, "What test?"

He leaned back against his chair, and stretched his arms out. He flashed me a cocky smile before closing his book and turning to me. Oh, Merlin he was attractive. Stop, Hermione. Focus. I took a deep breath and crossed my arms.

"What test, Malfoy?" I asked coldly.

"Did you honestly think me that much of a fool?" He asked his voice wavering between amusement and serious. "That I am some unhappy pureblood, forced to follow?" He shook his head. "Honestly, they call you the brightest witch of our year and you can't even tell when someone is bluffing you."

"You….last night….you were lying?" I whispered, pressing my fingers to my lips. They suddenly felt numb and I had to restrain myself from charging at him and giving him a piece of my mind.

"Ten points to Hufflepuff!" He said with false bravado.

_Oh the hell with it_, I swung my hand back and slapped him.

Hard.

"You bastard!" I hissed, teeth clenched almost painfully, "How dare you play games with me!"

"Calm yourself, Granger." He snapped standing up, and grabbing my raised arm. "Do you really think we can trust you? That _I _can trust you? Gryffindor's Golden Girl? You have to prove yourself, and you have." He stepped closer to me, his eyes flashing. "But the next time you raise your hand against me, you will find yourself without one."

"Fuck you," I spat, taking a step close so that we were almost touching, "Killing my parents should have been good enough."

"Maybe for Him. It's going to take a lot more than that to prove that I can trust you. You're playing with big bad Death Eaters now, Granger. Don't let some bloody kiss be your undoing. Now sit down."

"Sit!" He barked as I opened my mouth to protest. I gave him another deadly glare, but sat down.

He waved his wand over his notes and they vanished. He clasped his hands in front of him, his serious expression bored into me, surprisingly making my anger lessen. It was still there though. Like a coiled up snake in the pit of my gut, ready to lash out at the smallest sight of movement.

"In case you haven't noticed, Granger, we are in this together. Everything you do affects me too. From the minute you agreed to give your life to Him to the second you die; your fate is my fate. If you fail I fail."

"Wha-"

"No, shut up. I'm not finished." He snapped, "You and your sad excuse for friends followed _me, _into the forest. I would happily to pin the blame on you moronic Gryffindor's meddling, but I should have been more careful. So now I am stuck with you, whether you or I, like it or not." He paused and ran his fingers through his hair before continuing. "We're partners now. I will give you the power you need to survive, but in turn you must listen to Every. Single. Order. I give you." He said tapping his finger on the table for emphasis. "I have a mission I need to complete, and so help me Granger, if you fuck this up then I will personally murder you."

He sighed; looking more tired than ever, and placed his book into his bag.

"I understand." I muttered, trying my best to look nonchalant. _I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

"Have you learned Occlumency?"

I shook my head, not meeting his eyes.

"Then I will see you tonight Granger."

I nodded and he left me to my thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Harry!"<p>

The messy-haired Gryffindor looked up from his game of wizards' chess and beamed at me.

"Hi, Hermione, I'm surprise to see you out of the library before lunch time."

I gave him a playful slap on the shoulder and plopped into the armchair between him and Dean Thomas, who gave me a friendly smile before returning back to his game.

"Err, are they supposed to be doing that?" I questioned, eyeing Harry's pawn that had taken to chasing around Dean's bishop. He shrugged and ordered his rook to stop the renegade pawn.

"Err, Harry?" I asked timidly, "I can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure," He said, giving Dean an apologetic smile, "Finish this later, Dean?"

"No way, Potter," He joked, picking up his cheering pieces. "I am putting this one down as a forfeit."

"You owe me a chess match, Hermione." He said seriously before cracking into a smile, "So what's on your mind?"

"Do you still have those Occlumency books I lent you last year?" I asked biting my lip.

"Uh, yeah…I should. Is there anything wrong Hermione?" He questioned turning his deep green eyes filled with concern. Harry's eyes use to be my favorite thing about him. I remember in first year I had harbored a small crush on him, just because of his beautiful eyes. Now they had become glassy and out of focus. His godfather's death, Sirius Black, ex-convicted criminal, had shaken him deeply. It was the only father figure he had had left, and he was snatched from him before he could properly get to know him. Also being deemed 'The Chosen One' by the wizarding world had settled a weight on the sixteen year olds shoulders that seemed to be slowly chipping away at his youth and turning him into a grown man.

That didn't mean I felt sorry for him. Anyone who watched Harry closely could tell his smiles and laughter had begun to get dimmer and more forced throughout the years. It in turn made everyone else put on a somber mood.

The storm was coming.

It was still unclear which side had more power. Both sides seemed to be evenly balanced. The 'Light' side had Dumbledore, and 'The Chosen One'. The 'Dark' side had numbers, fearsome creatures, and devoted supporters, and of course the 'Immortal' Lord Voldemort.

Each side had its weaknesses.

Each its strengths.

It would all boil down to the final battle.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, pulling me out of my morbid thoughts.

I took them books from him and offered him a small smile.

"I'm fine, Harry. I just want to do a bit of light reading."

He nodded uncertainty and launched into an excited explanation of the Gryffindor Quidditch teams new plays and tricks he was dying to try out on the upcoming match with Ravenclaw.

"Then I think I am going to have Ron tak-"

"I'm sorry, Harry, I need to get some work done. We will talk later okay?" I explained kindly, even though his constant ramblings of Quidditch had given me a horrid headache.

"Yeah," He said looking crestfallen, "Don't be a stranger…"

* * *

><p>Eight hours later and I still hadn't found a way to block my thoughts from the insurable Slytherin known as Draco Malfoy, without learning first hand.<p>

I threw the book to the edge of my bed and kicked it off with a huff. There was nothing stopping that pompous git from entering my thoughts later tonight. I would just have to try and think of the least condemning thoughts and events.

This would work if I wasn't thinking about that irritating blonde's lips half of the time. Bloody hell! It was just one…..two kisses!

"It wasn't even that enjoyable," I grumbled out loud, fluffing my pillow angrily.

"What wasn't that enjoyable?"

I turned my red face towards the door way to find Ginny leaning against the frame with a mischievous grin on her face.

"N-nothing, I was just talking about-about Binn's class." I stammered, looking away from the young lioness.

"Hmmmm," She said thoughtfully, tapping her chin, "Could this have anything to do with a certain Slytherin?"

"What? No!" I said, flinching at my overly defensive tone.

She raised her eyebrow at me and chuckled.

"So you guys did kiss yesterday! I thought it was just Parvati making up stories to impress Finnigan again….." She trailed off, plopping herself onto my bed, "So….how was it?"

"Horrid, disgusting, and vile." I deadpanned.

"I'm surprised Ron didn't fly off the broomstick handle and _Avada_ him right there," She sniggered and gave me another one of her impish smiles.

"Oh he was close; luckily Professor Sprout stopped it before he got too close."

"Wait until mum hears he got another batch of detentions….," Ginny muttered, and then looked up brightly, "You think she will send another Howler?"

"Luckily my parents were muggles," I joked, "If they knew about Howlers, I would get one once a week."

Ginny got quiet and gave me a look I couldn't quite place.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You never talk about your parents," She said quietly, tucking a strand of her long red hair behind her ear, "Even when they died you didn't mention anything about them. Whenever we separated for that small amount of time in the summer I never pictured you going home to somewhere." She laughed softly, "I just imagined you walking into the forest and hibernating under an igloo of books."

"You've met my parents before," I stated, looking out the window that faced the Forbidden Forest. The trees were swaying pleasantly. The wind was picking up and I could tell from the wall the wind was howling that it would be a chilly night.

"When I was eleven," Ginny continued, "You barely bring them up…..I'm worried, Hermione."

"Worried about what?"

"You. You seem so distance lately." She mumbled tracing the patterns on my bed sheet, "My mum has told me stories about how her brothers' died and she stop talking for months. It took my dad proposing for her to come out of shock." She gave me a shaky smile, "Three weeks later my dad went into shock for a day when he heard she was pregnant with Bill."

"Ginny, I'm fine." I said beaming, "How can I be sad when I have great friends like you?"

She returned my smile and stood up, mumbling about needing to catch up with Dean before dinner. I watched her leave, and a cold weight settled in my stomach. It was too easy lying to Ron and Harry. I just had to show them actually what they wanted to see. Smile when I get a good grade, scowl when they tease me, and help them with their homework while mumbling about how ridiculous their sentence structure was. I could probably do it all in my sleep and they wouldn't even notice.

But Ginny.

That was hard. She always represented something I wanted to be, popular with the male population, and gorgeous enough to make heads turn when she walked into the Great Hall. It was never jealously though. I would never want to put myself in her shoes, dealing with six other brothers, getting hand-me-downs from distance cousins that had no taste.

Maybe that's why it affected it me so much. I was the only girl influence she had, besides Luna. We were sisters in all but blood. It was different with her though, Ron and Harry I was lying to protect myself.

When I lied to Ginny I felt like I was protecting her.

I shook the morbid thoughts out of my head, through on a thick cloak, and grabbed my wand. Time for my date with the ferret.

He was already there when I arrived at 'our spot', leaning against a tree, looking to attractive for his own good. Or my own good.

"Ready for something new, Granger?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, waving his wand. Hot and dangerous.

_I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you._

"As I'll ever be, Malfoy," I said, mentally chanting, _I hate you, _still.

He flashed me a cocky smile.

_Oh Merlin._

"_Legilimens!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Things we are not going to discuss: My long absence. I wanted to be good so it took some time. Believe me, I drove myself crazy trying to get this up. **

**In other news: I have a tumblr! Check out the link on my profile! Follow me if you wish. I will probably follow back. I will put stuff up about when I am writing so you know I am not completely abandoning you guys. This chapter is dedicated to Jessica[: Who's constant love on tumblr has cheered me up enough to finish this chapter.  
><strong>

**Thanks for every review~! They really cheer me on! **

**_Next Chapter: Draco Gets A Look Into Hermione's head!_  
><strong>


End file.
